Midnight Kid
by Ashida
Summary: Takaba has a very lucrative previous career, unbeknownst to Asami. Takaba decides to get back into it due to Asami always popping up in his photography scoops.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: just putting the feelers out with this one!**

To say that Takaba Akihito is frustrated was an understatement, the last 3 out of 4 stakeouts were all busts relating to Asami in one way or another and even though he was a perverted crime lord bastard, he couldn't bring himself to hand the prints in. They had come to a mutual understanding over the year and a bit they had been living together, and he didn't want to break the peace for fear of his ass. Sort of, that man was out of this world in bed, it wasn't so bad being caught by him, though Takaba would never admit such a thing.

He was getting poor, and he refused to live on Asami's handouts. It was lunchtime on a Friday and he had just stormed into Sion with his latest set of prints that were yet again linked to Asami, another payload he wouldn't get, he was going to give Asami a piece of his mind.

Just as he was about to bolt up the stairs before someone could catch him, he heard a whiny voice that could only belong to Sudou Shuu, complaining at the bar.

"Aw, but where am I going to find a DJ good enough this last minute, the event is huge and Asami will kill me if I mess this one up!" He was complaining to the secretary that worked under Kirishima, Takano, Takaba hadn't spoken to Takano much but you could tell from the look on his face he didn't care for Sudou's complaints.

"It's not a problem of mine Sudou, you have had plenty of time to organize this."

"But the guy pulled out at the last minute! The biggest DJ in Tokyo! There is no replacement for someone like that!"

Takano just shrugged and walked up the stairs.

Takaba, whose interest had already been peaked enough, stepped up behind Sudou.

"Oi, are you talking about Koga-san who is DJ Siren, that's not like him to pull out, he must be sick or something?"

Sudou turned with a sneer "And how would a brat like you know?"

Takaba pouted indignantly, "Well, he and I actually happen to go way back, he's a good friend."

"How would you be friends with the most popular DJ in Tokyo? Maybe even Japan."

"Ha, that's none of your business blondie! Anyway, if you pay me, I'll DJ for you."

"And why would I let you do something like that? So you can make a fool of me in front of Asami?"

"Do you really think I would try something that would shame me even more in front of Asami's stupid minions if I failed, I am not that thick. You can even ring Koga yourself and mention my name, you'll see." Takaba had a very Asami like smirk on his face at this point.

Seeing the validity of Akihito's argument, "Fine, I'll call your stupid bluff, brat." Sudou walked off with his phone against his ear, he came back a few minutes later with a miffed look on his face.

"Who are you, Takaba Akihito?"

"Haha, the name Midnight Kid mean anything to you Sudou?"

Sudou's eyes widened before going back to normal, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Whether you believe it or not, if you tell Asami or let that name slip, I'll tell him you molested me. So do I have the job or not?"

"Fine, Asami will find out anyway! Since it's his club."

"He doesn't have to find out if you keep quiet."

* * *

The next evening Akihito found himself rushing out the door of the condo, his laptop packed securely in it's carry case along with his favorite pair of headphones, big black industrial looking ones, the foam around the ears was soft and supple wrapped in black leather, and the thick strap that went over his head was the perfect size. He always had trouble finding good headphones that stayed on when you lost yourself in the music. He also had his glasses that he needed, working on the laptop with flashing lights had made them necessary, plus he liked the look the black rectangle frames gave him.

He smiled to himself as he lost Asami's goons and hopped on the train, he knew he would probably be found out tonight anyway, but he would at least try and make it a surprise.

Sudou had wired the money to his account already, so he just had to put up with whatever punishment came with working in one of Asami's clubs for a night.

He never understood why, but if him, Kou and Takato ever ended up dancing in one of Asami's clubs, Suoh always ended up retrieving him saying something like "Asami sama says no dancing." the man really was strange, even when it came to dancing.

He arrived at the brand new club in Ikebukuro and ran in with his beanie and glasses on. It was a massive warehouse type club that catered to dance parties on a large scale. It emulated the industrial scene you see in Europe, Takaba had played there a couple of times before years ago.

There was a second floor terrace around the outside of the room with a VIP spot at the back and the rest were tables and chairs so people could sit and rest from all the dancing.

The bar was downstairs at the back with a few lean to tables and another raised VIP area. At the very front next to the stage, to the left, was the elevated station where the DJ worked, with an access door to backstage behind it. The rest was just pure dance floor and speaker systems.

Akihito eyed the lighting systems and was impressed, he had a lot to work with, all the gear was the latest, all he needed to do was sync his software up to the system and calibrate the turntables to his liking and it would be perfect. He shouldn't expect anything less from one of Asami's clubs.

Akihito smiled to himself, apart from photography, creating beats and remixes for people to dance too had been one of his most favorite things, and he had been good at it, _really_ good. Watching people lose themselves in the music he made, watching people move to his rhythms had given him a deep feeling of satisfaction. He had missed it, regardless if Asami found out who he was or not, he was going to have fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kirishima, how is the opening at Fuse going? Did Sudou manage to sort another DJ out?" It was nearly midnight, and Asami had since been too caught up in other jobs to go and check on the opening of his new club. This was a new venture for Sion Corp that promised to make him a lot of legal revenue and in turn mask his illegal profits. He needed tonight to be successful, so of course he knew about Sudou's predicament with Koga, DJ Siren.

As irritable as the blonde model was, he was extremely capable at his job, so Asami knew it would turn out fine if he left it in his hands for a little longer.

He had appointed Sudou as the manager because of his connections in the modeling world, as a result lots of high class models and celebrities would be at the opening tonight, perfect for a rave related club.

"Yes boss, it seems the new DJ is just as famous, but I haven't been able to get any names yet. He came highly recommended from Koga according to Sudou, as a result the crowd at Fuse is even bigger then we expected. This anonymous DJ is, if I may say "bringing down the house" sir."

"Hmmm, good. Once we are done here, prepare to head to Fuse. Any news on where Akihito has gotten to yet?"

"No sir, he is still AWOL, he isn't with his friends and there has been no sighting at his parents. Want me to extend the search parameters?"

"No, he will come home eventually, he is probably just on a stakeout somewhere, I will punish him for it when he turns up, fufu." Asami's eyes glinted mischievously, Akihito did go AWOL every now and then and Asami always made him pay for it, in the end the young man always enjoyed the punishment Asami dished out, even though Takaba would never say so out loud.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and it seems Akihito still hadn't been found out by Asami, he guessed having his hood up with his glasses on had a lot to do with it, and the fact that the only light cast directly on his face was when the strobe lights went off every now and then as he dropped the chorus line, the rest of him was lit dimly in the swirling lights of the club, people could only make out his figure as it swayed in time with the music as he worked magic over the equipment, one hand held firmly up against the cup of the headphones on the right side of his head, it was a habit of Akihito's, one he had been known for.

The crowd was insane, they immersed themselves in the relentless rhythms he set, normally Akihito would have put a few interludes in to give people time to catch their breaths, but he had learned to read the feel of the masses a long time ago, and he could tell they wanted more.

Everyone revolved around the DJ station, drinking in the hypnotic image of a graceful faceless figure as if he could give them eternal youth. He had the crowd held in suspense as he slowed everything right down before he dropped a baseline, all pairs of eyes on him as he brought his left hand down in time with the beat, signaling the start of madness as the strobe lights went off to pierce the darkness.

Takaba allowed himself a smile, he was rusty, but he still had his famous touch.

It was 1am when Sudou came in through the access door to slip a note in front of Akihito, it was too loud to think, let alone speak, so a note was the only way of communicating.

_Asami is on his way. _Was all the note said. Akihito felt his heart skip a beat as Sudou left him alone again. Well, not like it wasn't going to happen sooner or later, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Asami pulled up in front of the club to find a line a mile long of patrons wanting access to the club. He knew it was going well, but he didn't expect it to go this well for people to still want entrance at this time of night.

He walked into the foyer flanked by Suoh and Kirishima, bypassing the line and heard snippets of excited conversation.

"…Did you hear Midnight Kid is playing tonight, Sally is inside and she text me saying it's definitely him…."

"They say Midnight Kid is here… there's no way I'm missing this."

"Midnight Kid… hasn't played in years…"

"…. The elusive Midnight Kid, so awesome."

"Midnight Kid…"

The name Midnight Kid was all anyone in the line was talking about, it seemed Sudou had done a good job in finding a replacement.

"Kirishima, bring me a report on this 'Midnight Kid' as soon as you can, and bring him to me after his last set. I would like to meet with him."

"Yes boss."

And so Asami found himself looking down from the terrace in the sound buffered VIP room that had a glass window to reveal the crowds and stage. It was packed well and truly, as people left, more turned up, all because of the DJ he was looking at.

He worked the crowd expertly, he had everyone in the palm of his hand as he swayed back and forth to interlude, letting people rest. The hordes were getting restless once more, and as the beat increased slowly, Midnight Kid brought his right hand up over his ear as if he was feeling the music through his headphones, swaying his head from side to side, almost instinctively. There was anticipation as the pulse grew faster, drawing everyone in before the climax of sound hit them, simultaneously as the beat was dropped, he put his left hand up in the air and jumped up and down in time with the enraptured mass of bodies.

This man didn't just know how to work a crowd with music, he could also manipulate a crowd with his body. Only the very best was capable of such a thing.

He was a smaller figure, he had a sleeveless open vest on with the black hood drawn over his face, which was further covered with a pair of glasses and giant headphones underneath the hood. It was impossible to make out his face at this angle, but as the lights flashed intermittently, Asami could make out the tight white singlet he wore underneath that clung to the lithe body, sweaty from dancing.

It stopped short of the mans pale hips that were revealed above the tight jeans encasing an exquisite waistline, a turn to the side to work different equipment also showed off a perky behind that reminded Asami very much of Akihito's.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more then to go home so he could be there when his spitfire dragged his guilty little behind through the door to their home, but he had to meet this Midnight Kid first, he wouldn't mind employing him permanently.

Kirishima came in through the door with the report he was after, he turned to take it from Kirishima, as a result he missed seeing Sudou pop up behind the DJ and hand him a note.

* * *

It was 2am and Akihito had only an hour to go before he would begin to wind down, Sudou arrived next to him with a bottle of water and a new note. This one longer and it came with a smile, from Sudou of all people!

_The name Midnight Kid is out, Asami wants to meet with him, he doesn't know it's you. Once your last set is over I can stall him while you take off. I owe you! _

Takaba thought furiously for a few moments, if he could get away without Asami finding out, that would be good. The thought of playing cat and mouse with his secret a little longer gave Akihito butterflies. Asami always found out, but he was going to give the old man a hard time for all the trouble he had caused him with his stakeouts.

He decided to text Koga.

"_You owe me for covering for your ass, the boss wants to meet me now. Pick me up out front in an hour, I don't care if you're sick. Drive something inconspicuous, got it! Oh and bring me a spare change of clothes. T.A"_

A few minutes later he got the reply he was hoping for.

"_Got it Mr Midnight Kid, I heard it's going off. See u in an hour."_

* * *

Asami stared at the information he had been given.

The reports on Midnight Kid were impressive, one of the most sought after DJs in Japan, his name had spread as far as Europe and he had performed multiple collaborations with the very famous DJ Siren, who Sudou had connections with.

He performed irregularly, it seemed only taking work when and where he felt like it. No amount of money could make him play an event if he didn't want to.

It seemed like most good DJs, who truly were in it for the music, he preferred privacy to fame, he didn't show his face often, sticking with his trademark hood and glasses most of the time.

He also has good contacts in the media because all clear photos of him were pulled from print before they could be published. There were only a few blurry ones of him on stage next to who he assumed was DJ Siren.

His real name was a mystery, it added to the enigma of the name 'Midnight Kid'. It seemed only a small circle of people in that world knew his name, and they wouldn't give up information on one of their own.

The oddest thing was he had stopped playing all together just over 3 years ago, in the height of his popularity. There wasn't one snippet of information on him since then, so why was he playing here now? How had Sudou managed to get him here?

Asami's interest was thoroughly peaked.

* * *

It was Akihito's last song, and knowing Asami was waiting, watching even, he decided to pick a cheeky remix he had made, _'Jus' a Rascal' _from 'Dizzee Rascal', with an extra heavy baseline added in. It went off with a bang, people letting their last lot of energy out as the masses seethed as one.

Takaba could feel the adrenalin building in his system, knowing he was about to try and escape Asami. He had to admit, he was excited. He really did like to play chase with Asami, who knew doing this would give him another chance to do so.

He set the sounds to the clubs own once the song was over and began to pack up rapidly, as fast as his fingers would let him.

He put his hood down and took his headphones off while kneeling down by his stuff, and replaced his hood quickly, he also kept his glasses on. He was clumsy as he packed, the thrill making his hands shake, it wasn't too bad if he ran into people in the past, but he wanted to make a clean get away this time. He hoped Sudou was good at stalling and that Koga was outside waiting.

Sure enough, he was dashing down the hall to a separate entrance when he heard shouts behind him, sounded like Suoh and Kirishima, who must have come to get him for Asami. Takaba smiled, oh he loved getting one up on those bastards.

He saw a matte black Audi A4 with 20inch black rims waiting out the front with lights on, _inconspicuous my ass_ Akihito thought as he ran for the car and the door swung open.

He slammed the door shut and looked out the tinted windows as the car pulled away, Kirishima and Suoh looked pissed, it was a glorious sight.

He looked over at his longtime friend, Koga, who to the public, was DJ Siren. "Haven't done this in while have we!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yeah. Fuck, that was a close one!" Akihito laughed as they drove into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's gone Asami sama, he raced out and got picked up in an Audi, we ran the plates and the car belongs to Koga." Kirishima reported after returning back to the room with Suoh.

Sudou stood next to Asami, no expression on his face but his heart was racing. Stalling Asami had been terrifying, but it seemed to have worked. Sudou still couldn't really believe that Akihito was _the_ Midnight Kid, but there was no other explanation and his tunes and famous pose had been unmistakable. It was an unspoken rule in the industry to protect a performer's privacy if they so chose, and Sudou wasn't about to go against that rule.

"Sudou, get Koga on the phone now." Asami said before Kirishima lit the cigarette in his mouth for him.

Whether you were the infamous Midnight Kid or not, no one ran from Asami Ryuichi.

* * *

"Ah that was fun, thanks for picking me up, Koga." Akihito threw himself back into the seat as he relaxed and realized he was going to get away this time.

He looked over at his long time friend again, his thick black hair styled messy like Akihito's, his defined jawline and pale skin were boyishly attractive, they had always been told they looked similar, they were also of comparable size and stature, so Akihito knew he would fit whatever clothes Koga brought him.

He looked at the pair of brown eyes peeping out from under the sweeping black bangs and smiled. It had been a long time since they had been up to mischief together.

"Na, no problem man, you did me a favor. So, how do you know Sudou Shuu of all people? I thought you didn't hang in those crowds."

"Th-that, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Haha, whatever then. Anyway, I haven't seen you in months, what have- Oh, it's Sudou calling. Hang on." Koga answered his phone, which had rung half way through him talking.

"Yeah, hi….. Oh Asami hello! He didn't want to meet anyone, so I picked him up. What? You wanna talk to him? Hang on a sec."

He shoved the phone towards Akihito, who had backed up against the car door with his hand over his mouth. Eyes wide, he was shaking his head.

"Sorry, he is indisposed at the moment! Goodbye!" Koga snapped the phone shut.

"Oi, what's the deal with that reaction, I just hung up on Asami fucking Ryuichi for you. We're even now." He was looking over at Akihito now with a curious expression on his face, Akihito had never been that adverse to talking to someone before.

"Ah, thank god for that, that bastard would have recognized my voice for sure!" Akihito let out a massive sigh and his shoulders slumped as he sat back in the seat properly.

"Wait what, how would he know your voice, you know Sudou _and _Asami….." Koga paused as he joined the dots.

"Akihito. Don't tell me that you're _that _Takaba Akihito! The one everyone says lives with Asami as his house pet?" Koga asked incredulously.

The blonde just sunk further into his seat and blushed, a small pout appearing on his lips.

"Oh my god, Aki you are! What, your scoops were getting thin because they were all related to him, so you worked tonight as Midnight Kid for some money?"

The pout appeared full force as Koga hit the nail on the head.

"I neeeeded money Koga! I was getting poor and I am not gonna live on that perverted old man's hand outs!" Akihito whined his explanation to a now impassive Koga who had pulled the car over the curb and stopped.

"K-Koga?"

Koga broke the silence of the car by bursting into laughter, he curled over the steering wheel as he fought to catch his breath and laugh at the same time. His body was heaving and the corners of his eyes were wet with amused tears. His laughter renewed again as Akihito punched him on the shoulder.

"Ha… oh man. Haha, Oh. I haven't laughed that hard in so long. Ha… Haha. This is just too fucking funny. Do Kou and Takato know about this?" he was finally regaining some breath and returning to normal.

"Um, more or less I guess. Kinda hard to keep it from them when he bloody gets his men to fetch me on a whim or he pops up and drags me from a bar we're drinking at. He turns up in his fancy fucking limo and his stupid suits and makes a big scene with his good looks and smug attitude. Argh! " Akihito harrumphed and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Anyway, take me home quick, I know a good place you can drop me off where you won't be spotted. He is gonna be so pissed, I gave his men the slip, and so did Midnight Kid. It will be my ass that pays triple the price if I don't come home tonight."

"Oh please Akihito, spare us the details would ya?"

Akihito got changed in the car into the clothes Koga brought, just in case Asami did arrive home before him, there was no explanation if he was wearing the same clothes as Midnight Kid wore and arrived home with his lap top and headphones. He thanked Koga and they promised to catch up properly in a couple of weeks time as Koga dropped him off down one of the alleys that Akihito always lost Asami's goons down. Akihito quickly raced home, heart thumping wildly in his chest from the thrill of actually having gotten away from Asami successfully.

* * *

Asami looked down at the phone that was beeping with the dial tone, Koga had actually hung up on him. Hung up on Asami Ryuichi.

He would have to arrange a meeting face to face with Koga, to get him to spill the beans about Midnight Kid, he was the person that seemed to know most about him, and phone conversation wasn't going to cut it.

Midnight Kid had given him the slip successfully, not many people were capable of such a thing. Suddenly he remembered someone else who had gone AWOL tonight, but unlike Midnight Kid, he always came crawling back to Asami in the end, the crime lord wondered if Akihito would be home when he got there, he hoped he would be. He needed to vent his frustration.

* * *

Takaba had been in bed for 10 minutes when he heard the familiar sounds of Asami's arriving home routine. The recognizable click of the door shutting and his briefcase hitting the dining table. The open and shut of the bar and clink of ice as he poured himself a drink.

Akihito let out a breath he had been holding, tension leaving his body as he realized he had actually pulled it off.

Asami would be bothering him by now if he had made any sort of connection between him and Midnight Kid. Akihito grinned into his pillow, allowing himself his first victory over Asami in a long time.

He tried to soothe his features and even his breathing as he heard Asami enter their dark bedroom.

"Akihito, you can't fool me. I have reports that you only got home only 20 minutes ago."

_Dammit all! _Akihito tried to slow his furiously beating heart as he slowly turned to face Asami, who had turned his bedside lamp on.

Asami's lip curled in victory as their eyes met.

"So what had you so flustered that you would slip your leash tonight, Akihito?" the yakuza drawled as he undressed for bed. God, watching Asami undress himself was hypnotizing. Shaking his head to clear his traitorous thoughts and remembering the leash comment,

"Leash my ass, bastard. Your goons are losing their touch."

"Oh? Well perhaps I could arrange for something a little more literal then, something more… permanent." Asami purred the word 'permanent' into Akihito's ear as he lay down on the bed to crane his neck over Akihito's head.

The rich tone tinted with lust flooded into Akihito's body, Akihito's spine tingled and goose bumps betrayed him by appearing on his skin. Asami's hot breath against his ear always had that affect on him, and the pervert knew it all too well.

"Ugh Asami it's late, go to sleep." Akihito attempted to turn his back, but his waist was caught and held firm, his back flat against the bed.

"You're hard down here already, just from my voice?" Asami sent a searing gaze into Akihito's being as he cupped the hard bulge over Akihito's boxer shorts.

A sultry smirk appeared on Asami's face again as he breathed hot silk against Akihito's neck, "You really are a well trained pet."

Akihito tried to argue, but his thoughts were lost as Asami palmed his aching bulge and ran his nose up Akihito's neck simultaneously, humming in amusement as he got the reaction he wanted.

"…A-Asami you jerk. Let me sleep." The protest was weak, but he wasn't going to give in so easy.

Asami added more pressure with his palm, rubbing vigorously and Akihito started to move his hips to meet the warmth embracing his dick, his boxer shorts adding a blissful friction between the massive hand and the sensitive skin of his erection.

"Akihito." Asami pushed his hand down hard, trapping his back against the bed, stopping his movement and holding a mewling Akihito in place.

"Asamiii."

The yakuza ran his sinful tongue down the tender skin of Akihito's neck, adding fuel to the already raging fire that was Akihito.

He nibbled his trachea playfully, with a hinted promise of darker intentions.

"What silly stake out were you on tonight that you had to give me the slip, Akihito? Tell me honestly and I might be gentle with your punishment, you didn't even call me at 9 and your phone was off. You must really want to be punished by me, fufu."

A flicker of confusion played over Akihito's face, and it was lucky that Asami's mouth was still as his neck so that he couldn't see the reaction. The cheeky blonde bit his lip to stop a smile as he decided to play the game even more.

"Oh, I got a tip off that Midnight Kid was playing tonight, so I dropped what I was doing to try and get some photos, like I said, your men are just losing their touch." He voiced it as innocently as he could, feeling for a reaction, which he got. Oh playing with Asami was so much fun.

"Oh? And did you get anything?" Asami bent up to meet Akihito's eyes, curious about the subject, his gaze searching Akihito's face.

"Mmmmm nup, that guy is a legend at giving people the slip! Even my dad couldn't get photos of him back in the day apparently. So I wanted to give it a go too." Akihito was struggling to control his face, but Devine beings must have intervened because he managed to keep the innocent mask on. Talking himself up in front of Asami was exhilarating, a rush just like he got on a good stake out.

"Is that so? Well I suppose it's not as dangerous as your usual foolishness, and he is somewhat of an interesting target isn't he, I wouldn't mind catching him myself." Asami talked as if voicing his thoughts out loud.

Akihito bit his bottom lip in need as much as to suppress laughter when the crime lord continued his playful ministrations, "I'll make your punishment less severe tonight Akihito, you should appreciate it."

Soft caressing lips brushed their way down, all the way down until they reached the top of Akihito's now wet boxer shorts. Asami nibbled his throbbing mound over the fabric, surrounding it entirely with his mouth before scraping his teeth up and down, drawing out more wetness with his enthusiasm to make his young lover squirm.

Akihito's need became overwhelming and he found himself gripping that silky black hair.

Asami glanced up to make eye contact with the body beneath him, a smirk in his eyes mixed with his intentions to monopolize. That all consuming gaze that set Akihito's soul on fire.

"Asami…. Stop being a… jerk."

Asami lifed his head slightly, not breaking his electric gaze, that dirty smirk spreading wider across his wondrous lips, "Ask like a good boy Akihito." He purred low and suggestively, the heat in his words went right into Akihito's loin and sent the ball of heat in Akihito's stomach blazing out of control.

"….please" Akihito was a mess by now, all Asami ever needed to do was stare at him like that and it would send electric pulses through his body that rendered him immobile.

"Good boy." And with that he ripped the barrier that was his boxer's down and enclosed his mouth lavishly around the erection that had been freed.

Asami took all of him in his gloriously hot mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head while he kneaded his balls gently, adding to the already devastating pleasure as Akihito exploded down Asami's throat with a shout.

Being punished by Asami was never that bad, he admitted as he lost himself in his climax.

Akihito scrunched his eyes shut as the waves rolled over him, the orgasm particularly mind blowing as it was added to his secret victory earlier that night.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Saturday night, and it seemed like the weekends events had blown over without much more fuss.

Akihito had gone on one more stakeout to once again find they were clients of Asami's, another it was a dead end and Suoh had already turned up out of no where and taken the films.

Meaning to follow through with his tirade well and truly this time, Akihito sauntered up the steps of Sion, he was going to give that man an ear full now.

Akihito had a creeping feeling of déjà vu, that's right, it was a week since he had planned to storm Asami's office last time until he met Sudou.

Having successfully made it past the bottom floor, he locked his eyes on the door to Asami's office, suppressing a shiver. Every other time he had stormed that office he always ended up forgetting what he needed to say suddenly, much to that bastard's amusement.

He was nearly at the door when it opened to emit Sudou and, his heart dropped, Koga, with Asami close behind.

He didn't know if he should run or not, the jig was definitely up. Fuck. Oh well, that one night had been worth it.

Before he could speak, Sudou jumped in, there was a playful wink in his eye, "And what do _you_ want here?" typical words from Sudou, but coupled with the wink, it meant his secret was still running. His heart was trying to break out of his ribcage by now, but he managed to play along.

"None of your business!" he accomplished a pout. His heart definitely didn't like the confines of the ribcage anymore.

Akihito was bursting at the seams, in the space of a few seconds, he decided he might just play a few more times to see how far he could push his luck, to keep this feeling going.

Having a secret to keep from Asami was just too tempting to not play with.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami lounged in his leather chair opposite Sudou and the DJ, Koga.

He didn't really need Koga to come in for this meeting, it was only to discuss a more permanent playing schedule with the young DJ. But Asami wanted to take the opportunity to question him about Midnight Kid since he was the one that picked him up on Saturday night. Asami didn't particularly mind who played as long as it brought revenue, but Midnight Kid had escaped him, and no one escaped Asami Ryuichi, so he was determined to get his hands on the elusive DJ.

Asami was finding himself quickly irked as the black haired party boy sidestepped all the questions with a laugh, he seemed to find any mention of Midnight Kid inherently amusing for some reason, but no matter how much Asami pressed or how much money he offered, he just laughed and ignored him. The yakuza wanted nothing more then to shoot the cheeky prick, but decided it was not in his best interest to do so.

Koga reminded him so much of Akihito that you would think they were siblings, same body size and skin color as well as the same choppy hair style, albeit his was black. He had the same cheeky twinkle in his eye that spoke of endless charisma and the mouth to match. He knew well and truly whom Asami Ryuichi was and didn't seem to give two shits about it. The only real difference was that Koga didn't seem as innocent. He had a good head on him and didn't get flustered or lose his cool. It was refreshing and annoying all at the same time. Asami wondered where on earth people like that came from.

The meeting had drawn to a close, he was heading out the office at the same time as the model and the DJ, expecting Akihito any minute now by reports on his movements.

Sure enough he heard Sudou sneer a remark at Akihito who had just shown up at the door to Asami's office.

Akihito pouted his delicious little mouth in a reply as his emotions went from pissed, to surprised then blank, back to indignant again.

What had that been about?  
"Takaba Akihito, is _that _you?!" Koga exclaimed.

Now that was a surprise.

Akihito's mind went absolutely blank, what the fuck was Koga doing? His cover wasn't blown so what was he playing at, even Sudou seemed taken aback. This must be another one of Koga's sick jokes, and Akihito knew he had to play along. Before he could answer, Koga swept forward and initiated their little play fight sequence they had always done since high school. It was instinctual between the two of them. Koga took Akihito's head under his arm and began to give him a noogie at the same time that Akihito play punched him in the gut.

Akihito's heart was threatening to explode in his chest, but despite that he found himself laughing with Koga as they pulled apart.

"It's been so _long_ since I have seen you Akihito, what have you been doing with yourself?" Oh yes the bastard was having way too much fun with this.

"You two know each other?" Asami asked coolly, everyone had missed his jaw clench at the show of affection the young men had shown for each other. Akihito knew he had to be quiet, as he didn't know the game Koga was playing yet, so he waited for Koga to answer.

"Yeah, Akihito and I used to be inseparable, we used to get up to some serious mischief in high school, stealing cars, street fights, joy riding, you name it and Akihito was always the first to volunteer. Haha." Oh, Akihito was going to fucking kill Koga when they were alone.

"Hey! I was never that bad! You were the one who broke into that Diet members house that time and stole his car!" Akihito had to defend himself somehow.

"And who was instigator, you were always pushing me into doing the naughty things Aki, you were such a bad influence." Koga's eyes were sparkling with so much mirth you would think glitter would fall off his smug fucking face any second now. Akihito had had enough.

"Oh shut up mister big shot DJ! Go buy another fancy car."

"Me? A big shot DJ, I don't know what you're talking about." Koga said with faked innocence.

Even Sudou was doing his best not to laugh now, watching Akihito in this predicament was fun for everyone but him.

Asami seemed to find the little bit of information Koga shared quite amusing and his mouth curled in that stupid trademark smirk of his.

"Argh, whatever, I forgot what I came here for. I'm leaving, see you at home, Asami." Akihito stormed down back down the stairs with Koga hot on his tail.

"Wait uuuup Aki kuuuun! I wanna catch up!" the mockery was plain in his voice now, and even Sudou found himself racing to catch up, because he was going to burst out laughing any second now and Asami would find it strange.

Thus Asami was left standing perplexed at the doorway of his office. He was unsure what he was most surprised at, the fact that Akihito clearly seemed to be good friends with Japan's most popular DJ, or the notion that his Akihito was a bad influence on people.

What a strange afternoon it had been.

* * *

"Koga. What- the- fuck?" Akihito spat out as soon as they got out the front entrance of Sion.

"Haha oh, sorry, the opportunity was just too damn golden! Ah, worth every second of it, even if that rich bastard shoots me! Oh, Akihito you should see your face… Haha."

"You bastard, you really must have a death wish to pull that shit in front of Asami. So…. what was that about?" Takaba was curious now.

"Oh don't worry, he did ask about Midnight Kid a lot, but I didn't let anything slip. We just sorted some more dates for me to play, though it was obvious he just wanted to question me about you. I can't believe you live with that guy, I heard what he was like, but shit man. He would make you want to shit your pants on a good day"

"Aha yeah. I didn't have much of a choice about that, but it's not so bad now ya know." The blonde scratched his head shyly, any talk about his relationship with Asami he always found awkward.

"Anyway, there was a method to my madness, I _am_ a mastermind after all. At least now if Asami knows we know each other, we can catch up without you having to sneak away from his men all the time. It will make things a lot easier, the last time I saw you was too long ago man! We need to go ooout!" Koga shook Akihito's shoulder for emphasis.

"Hey, mind if I tag along too?" Sudou approached from behind them with amusement on his face.

"Sudou…. Why are you helping me?" Akihito asked flatly with eyebrows quirked.

"I just want to help protect the legend of Midnight Kid, it's a club managers dream to say they have met him. So exciting to be involved with something like that! Who would have thought it would be _you _of all people."

"Ugh, you're both mad. I don't even know why I bother." Despite having nearly completely losing the plot from his emotions running rampant, Akihito was happy he still had his little secret to keep from Asami, even if his sadistic adrenaline junkie friend and the once spiteful but now seemingly friendly model were in on it too.

* * *

And so after a month Akihito had played twice as Midnight Kid in a couple of clubs in Tokyo, Koga, having arranged it both times.

The first time he managed to slip into the toilets and came out dressed as Takaba Akihito the photographer before Asami's men found Midnight Kid. It was nearly flawless and the rush from it left him giggling like a helpless girl as he made his way home to a frustrated Asami, who had yet again missed his quarry.

The second time was a close one, and Akihito had been so nervous of being caught he thought he was going to throw up.

Luckily, Sudou had been on hand at the same club that night with some information that Asami's men were lurking everywhere. Suoh himself had been prowling around the backstage entrance and Sudou put his magical distraction skills to use. He engaged the behemoth in conversation as Akihito slipped out the door and ran for his life as a few more men began chasing him. Sudou had asked the manager of the club to help, which he happily complied and he found doors being opened for him as he dashed through the hallways and out the back entrance straight into the waiting BMW that belonged to Koga.

It was only as Koga sped off laughing into the night that the nausea died down and turned into exhilaration. Asami had not been gentle that night when he came stumbling in, he was pissed that someone could evade him three times in a row.

He was pretty sure Asami was going to murder him if he ever found out. It might even be worth it, he hadn't realized how much he had missed his old career, and the added hit of cat and mouse made it all the more sweet. He had to be extremely careful from now on though.

Koga had been right, it was easy for them to catch up now that Asami was aware of their friendship, they found themselves catching up weekly, sometimes just going drinking with Kou and Takoto as well, who couldn't believe Akihito was back to DJ'ing after so long. His close friends knew about his Midnight Kid secret.

The only real reason it had to be kept secret in the first place was that Akihito had been so young when he first started, that he wasn't actually allowed in clubs at all, but he managed to get passed it with a fake ID. But when he began playing he had to use a disguise on stage, he didn't look that old and if media found out it would have been over. That was where the trademark glasses and hoodie came in, and the enigma of Midnight Kid was born. The name Midnight Kid came about because he had been a kid, and at 17 his curfew was only midnight, not that he ever followed that rule. Koga who was a couple of years older, had joked about it on stage one night, and the name stuck. He had no idea the name would get so big, and over 4 years and multiple trips to Europe in the later days, he had made a huge name for himself, along with Koga who he frequently appeared with. The media was getting insane, and that was when Akihito decided to call it quits for his dad's sake, which, by now couldn't keep all the photos and articles out of the press. With the last of his money, he brought a nice house for his parents in Yokohama and settled their retirement. Thus leaving him the poor photographer he was today. The itch to work the crowds was coming back with a vengeance however, and Akihito quickly found himself wanting more.

That was how Akihito found himself agreeing to something very dangerous and exciting at the same time.

They were catching up one evening when Koga brought the subject up.

"So, Aki. I've got a pretty big event in Osaka coming up. The arena is massive and it would be cool to jam on stage with you again. I could announce you as a special guest, but people will get it pretty quick who you are. What'd ya say?"

Akihito took a long drink before answering, "Do you really think I could slip away from Asami and go to Osaka, he would have my head!"

"Say you're on a photography contract or somethin'. Come on, you know it'd be fun! Just like old times! The money is good too. You know you wanna!"

"Hmmmm, I suppose I could say something like that. But then he'd still send goons to watch me." Akihito was thinking about it now.

"Ah who cares, we can sort that out when we get there. Just plaaaay with meee!" Koga had now taken to pleading like a child.

"You, you're not gonna stop until I give in are you?"

"Haha nope!" Koga's face lit up, hopeful.

"If I die, it's on you, bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

"Asami, Koga has given me and the others tickets to a gig in Osaka in two weeks, and I am going, work is letting me cover it as a job, so it's work as well, that doesn't involve you for once." Akihito came storming in from the kitchen sounding like he had just got off the phone.

Asami knew the stress of work must be eating at Akihito, and he found it odd that the hellion still hadn't snapped. He guessed something like this must be coming as Akihito had been taking less and less scoops lately, Asami had to admit, he was asking a lot of the young photographer.

"Alright then, I'll send Suoh with you."

"Wa- NO! Let me do my fucking job on my own, and I can't have him skulking around me and my friends." Ah, there it was. He was about to snap any minute now.

"Well what would you have me do then Akihito, I am not letting you go alone."

"Asami please. Life is already hard enough, can't you just let me have a normal weekend without a pack of hounds following me." Asami knew it was bad when Akihito said please outside of the bedroom.

"Not happening Akihito, the best I am prepared to offer is for it to seem like they're not there, but you _will_ have an escort. Especially if this weekend involves you dancing."

"What's with the dancing thing again! Argh! Fine! If I see even one of them, I am high tailing it and they will not see me for the rest of the weekend, got it?!"

"If you give them the slip in Osaka Akihito, I _will _come to get you myself."

The blonde made to reply, but quickly snapped his mouth shut before storming back into the kitchen. That was not the explosion Asami was expecting, perhaps Akihito finally came to terms with how things should be, and he had been oddly compliant lately.

No, dealing with Akihito was never that easy, something was definitely up. Asami guessed it had something to do with Akihito's rekindled friendship with Koga, who he had been spending increasingly large amounts of time with of late. He had even gone so far as to have Koga around at the condo while Asami was out, the yakuza had come home to two utterly plastered young men crashed out on the couch, covered in junk food with gaming controllers scattered everywhere. It was obvious who had passed out first, because Akihito had a huge penis drawn on each cheek with permanent marker. The older man hadn't known if he should laugh or shoot Koga right there on the spot, it was the first person Akihito had ever brought round to the condo, and Asami found it bothered him, a lot. It wasn't an emotion he was familiar with.

They were a mirror image of each other, sprawled on opposite ends of the couch, both young and mischievous with a ruckus attitude, Asami had them both watched for weeks before it was clear there was nothing more going on between the two.

He might not have minded if it were Kou and Takoto, but Koga really knew how to rub Asami up the wrong way, it almost seemed intentional, but no one was that stupid, surely?

That coupled with the fact that Akihito was unwilling to ask Koga about Midnight Kid, claiming photographer's pride, made it all the more frustrating. He considered torturing Koga for the information, but he knew Akihito would go full spitfire mode and do something rash, Akihito had a substantial amount of dirt piled up against Asami with all his failed stakeouts, and Asami wasn't sure if Akihito was above using it if he hurt his friend. The young man had an endless loyal streak for his friends, and the yakuza wasn't keen on testing who it was strongest for. Not yet.

Asami really wanted to get his hands on the elusive DJ now more then ever, he had given him the slip twice more, and Asami felt a grudging respect grow for the faceless name, anyone who could evade Asami Ryuichi three times in a row was worthy of it, however frustrated it left the crime lord, he was looking forward to meeting him eventually.

* * *

"_It's done. Think I nearly crapped myself!" _Akihito sent the text off to Koga from the kitchen, they talked about the logistics of their plan for ages after he agreed to play in Osaka with Koga. The lure to work in such a big arena was too great for Akihito, he longed to feel the music, for the bass to rattle his bones and for the stage to rumble under his feet. He missed this job, whether Asami was involved or not, he missed it.

He knew Koga had to come up in the plan, Asami had men on him now, so if it were discovered that Koga was playing in Osaka the same time Akihito had a 'job' there, then it wouldn't look good for the both of them. They came up with a something in between. Akihito would cover it as a job anyway, it would mean money in the bank with no excuses, though by now he had set up a separate account where the gigs were paid into, and he fed small amounts into his real account in dribbles incase Asami decided to check, it was piss poor and there were so many holes in the banking scheme but it was the best he could manage.

Akihito would have to give Asami's mutts the slip regardless, there was nothing that could really be done about that, so they were wagering on Takoto being able to pull off an Akihito disguise and fool them for at least a night, it shouldn't be too hard in a dark stadium with poor visuals, Kou would tag along for the deception, they needed all the eyes and ears they could get, and if any of the men came to close it would be Kou's job to distract them.

Then they would hope like hell no one intercepted them on their way back to Koga's backstage room before clothes could be swapped again.

Aside from the reckless gamble they were taking, everyone was looking forward to the boys weekend away, all Akihito had to do was be good for two weeks so Asami wouldn't get all controlling and possessive and decide he needed to be punished or leashed for something stupid.

* * *

There was a constant knot in his stomach for two weeks leading up to the awaited weekend, Akihito knew he was biting off more then he could chew, the plan had so many loose threads in it and he knew Asami would pick at the threads until it all unraveled into the big mess it was, but it was too late to back out now. He hopped on the train bound for Osaka with his three friends, fully aware of Asami's men watching their every move.

He wasn't sure what he would die of first, a heart attack, or being killed by Asami once he found out. The adrenaline junkie side to Akihito definitely needed a rest if he managed to pull this weekend off.

* * *

Asami hung up after listening to the latest reports on Akihito and his three friends, they had arrived in Osaka without incident and were spending the night in a hotel before the event tomorrow, by all reports his kitten appeared to be playing nice and there hadn't been any indications that he was going to go pull a disappearing act. The jet and his men were on standby if need be, however.

* * *

Akihito got changed into another set of clothes he had brought in after Takoto left in disguise, it always got incredibly hot as the night drew on, the one disadvantage of wearing a hoodie most of the time. He wore a hooded black singlet, it had big armholes, which exposed almost all of his ribs, it was slightly baggy and would allow for good aeration, normally he wore a shirt underneath it, but it would be too hot on stage. He slipped on a few leather bracelets and a dangling necklace that came halfway down his front, the pendant was a little turntable, one of Akihito's favorites.

He pulled on his torn blue jeans that hugged his lower half in all the right places, before putting on his doc martins and finishing it off with those trademark glasses. He looked every inch Midnight Kid, and he was sure people were going to figure it out right off the bat. It made his heart thump with excitement, the kind of thump that left you slightly breathless not knowing if your heart rate was going to take off or control itself.

He chilled with Koga, who was wearing a navy hooded t-shirt, the front was a deep V-neck which was laced together with a cord that dangled down each side of his chest, tight black jeans and high top sneakers completed his outfit, the two had pretty much the same fashion sense.

They worked out a few playlists and sets, but mostly decided to play it by feel, working with Koga had always been easy, they found they never needed to plan much on stage, it was simpler just to feed off of each others vibes see where it took them. Akihito's heart gave another wallop at the thought.

On stage, Koga and Akihito were like one and the same, the chemistry between them as they made music for people was evident, and the masses fed off it like a drug.

The black haired ruffian left to do the setup for the both of them before people started arriving, he knew exactly how Akihito liked things and how he had his gear set out, with the two of them they would be able to control the lighting and sound rather then need assistants. It was a big ask in a massive arena but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon enough Koga came back to their backstage suite and they chilled for the last hour.

There was a knock at the door and a man popped his head in announcing it was time for them to head out.

"Let's go Aki, I'm so excited I might piss myself! The crowd is gonna lose their shit when they know it's you."

Akihito slipped his headphones over his neck so he could put them up under his hood once the music started, before finally flipping his hood up and made his way to the stage with Koga.

* * *

The arrangement was perfect, they were on the stage that was set slightly out into the crowd, their tables with laptops and turntables were set connected at a 45 degree angle with the ends together, facing outwards, one would work with music while the other worked the lighting, switching between tables flawlessly whenever they felt the need.

It was a huge amphitheater, the ground floor the size of a small football field with two tiers of floors one on top of the other that looked over the entire floor from all corners.

There were stacks of speakers on each side of the stage, lighting and various lasers were rigged all along the roof as well as in the ground in front of the stage, it was pitch black other then where the lights roamed or flashed, a rave on a massive scale.

Akihito's blood was pumping and the sweat was rolling off him, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time, the throngs of people were packed like sardines in front of the stage, moving as one with the beat, how Akihito had missed that sight.

He raised his hand to his right headphone, listening, while he played with the lightings effects on the laptop in front of him, Koga was building a pulse, winding up the crowd that was waiting for a sweet earth shattering release in the form of drum and bass, Akihito would set the smoke and lasers going when it all came to a head, maximizing the affect on human senses, turning them into mindless animals that danced on instinct alone.

The two DJs antagonized the people by opening their arms wide and egging them on as Koga finally let the crowd have their fill, they had unknowingly done it at the same time, and as Akihito turned he couldn't stop the massive smile on his face at seeing his long time friend doing the same thing. They danced around each other for a few moments before jumping up in the air for a massive high five and switched tables, for a moment the crowd was louder then the music, screams filled the arena as people realized what they had just seen. There was only one person DJ Siren high fived on stage like that, Midnight Kid. The crowd got a new lease on life as they recognized who it was, and suddenly it turned into a dancing frenzy.

* * *

The blonde Russian looked down from his vantage point on the second tier of the arena. He had come to Osaka to watch the famous DJ, hoping to find someone suitable to open for a string of new clubs he was founding throughout Europe. European DJs were boring and he wanted something new and fresh, and this definitely ticked all the boxes.

He was getting a lot more then he bargained for as he watched DJ Siren with his special guest, who was equally amazing, if not more. Watching the pair on stage was enthralling, he loved a traditional rave but these two brought it two a new level. The way they orbited around each other to synchronize the lights and sound was nothing short of hypnotizing. They moved as one on stage, a perfect partnership of people and music brought together by these two men.

He couldn't help but admire the tight ass of the hooded figure that drove the crowd wild as he jumped with them in time to the beat, there was a special way he moved his hips that left a burning response deep in his groin.

He was a rousingly mysterious, you could feel the charisma and passion as he interacted with his audience, and the Russian mobster definitely wanted to know more about him.

He turned his attention to the black haired DJ Siren working the other half of the crowd, his open V-neck revealing the sweat dripping down his lightly muscled chest as he pumped his fist in the air, provoking the masses into even more action.

They certainly were an alluring pair, and he knew that he had to have these two work for him, one way or another.

"Axel, arrange with the event promoter for me to meet with the two backstage after this is over. I want them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of a nothing chapter that doesn't really go anywhere sorry! But had to be put in somewhere to set things in motion!**

* * *

"Kirishima, do we still have a confirmed visual on Akihito?"

Asami handed the secretary his gun for cleaning as he walked away from the lifeless body and puddles of blood in the dark warehouse.

"Yes Asami sama, it has been hard for the men to keep their distance, but they confirm nothing out of the ordinary." Kirishima reported back to his boss as he handed the weapon back.

Asami sat in the limo as Suoh shut the door to chauffeur him back to Sion.

"Hmm, so he really is going to be a good boy this time. Odd." Asami mused as he lit his Dunhill.

* * *

_Midnight Kid and DJ Siren huh, two very famous names in their own right. _The Russian mobster gazed down at the stage, every pair of eyes in the arena was on them, and rightly so. The dome was saturated in spine-melting songs that forced people to lose all inhibitions. The way Midnight Kid stood on the his table and raised his hands in the air to reveal pale hips that looked perfect for grasping had Mikhail on the edge of his seat. He lost himself for part of the song while dancing on the table, his hand cupped one side of his wireless headphones as the other hand was held towards the crowd, the fingers at the end of the hand flicking towards him suggestively, telling the people to come on as he wiggled those amazing hips.

DJ Siren had his own flare, he worked the crowd with zest of his own, determined not to be outdone by the hooded figure, he jumped on the table next to him and raised both hands in the air, urging on his side of the arena.

They exuded an extremely seductive confidence, the crowd was theirs, the stage was theirs, the entire building held captivated by the two prodigies on stage who brought the crowd into a musical orgy. You could feel the multitudes release in the tuneful climax as eye watering bass filled everyone's senses to the brim and the pair jumped from their places to land simultaneously and swap places.

Mikhail threw back the last of his scotch as the pair on stage announced their second to last song, much as he wanted to stay and watch the amazing duo, he wanted to be waiting for them in their backstage room when they arrived.

The event organizer said it wasn't possible, but with a threat, followed by a wad of money, it had been easy. _Intimidate and then bribe with a smile, works every time._

The Russian chuckled to himself, he hadn't been this excited to meet someone in a long time, the last time someone peaked his curiosity this much had been when Feilong and Asami played tug o war with the young blonde in Hong Kong a couple of years back. _What was his name again, Takaba Akihito if I remember rightly? _Arbatov brushed the thought off and followed the event organizer backstage with one last look at the slim figures flashing under the lights.

* * *

It was 2am and Akihito's blood was pumping, he was hot, so hot, sweat rolled down his body and his black hooded singlet clung to his body, he reveled in the feeling, aural ecstasy poured through him as his senses were pounded with the smell of sweaty smoke and the image of seething mobs blurring under the lights seared into his mind.

Despite the niggling bad feeling in the back of his mind, he went all out in the last track with Koga, who he had seen smiling brilliantly whenever the light shone on his face.

It was definitely worth it. He would pay his dues in the secret room for a week when Asami found out, and he _would_ find out. It was only a matter of time. That bastard knew everything.

DJ'ing again was euphoric in it's self, but doing it on a massive stage with his long time friend was pure adrenaline pumping bliss, and he wouldn't have missed this for the world. He loved the way the throngs responded to him, how they would hold onto his every movement, in a trance with the rhythms he gave them. Watching people drop their guard and just _dance_ was his biggest paycheck, the power with which he could get people to move was addictive, and Akihito knew he would have to break the news to Asami when he got back if he ever wanted to continue down this road in peace. He shivered at the thought. The secret room is definitely in his future. Definitely.

They set the playlist to auto as they bid the roaring hordes goodbye and let the assistants pack their stuff to be brought to the hotel they were staying at.

Once back stage they were met with a very fidgety organizer who said there was someone in Koga's room wanting to meet them, he bowed to Akihito in apology knowing Midnight Kid had identity issues.

"What does the guy look like?" Akihito asked, the guy was sure nervous, and if it were Asami he certainly would have that effect on people.

"Tall, slim and blonde Midnight Kid san, I believe he came from Europe to find a DJ to open a new string of clubs for him, he was intent on meeting you both."

Akihito and Koga let out a jointly held breath as it became clear it wasn't Asami.

"Ah guess we have no choice, we need to meet Kou and Takoto at the room anyway so might as well."

Akihito and Koga made their way down the short corridor where Kou and Takoto were already waiting, Takoto had already changed in the VIP toilets where Asami's guards couldn't follow, so Akihito's clothes would be ready, but they had to be quick, he handed the pile to Akihito, and Akihito switched his hood with the beanie resting on top of the clothing pile along with his camera, which was undamaged. "We just gotta meet someone, we'll meet you guys back at the hotel alright." Koga sent the two friends off with his chauffeur pass leaving Akihito and Koga alone to meet the European club owner.

The pair hurried the short distance and entered the room laughing, exclaiming how much fun they both had, hoping to get the meeting over with quickly so they could go and drink with the other two.

* * *

"Asami sama, we have lost sight of Takaba, we believe he is backstage with his friends but it's unconfirmed right now." Kirishima read the text quietly at Asami's shoulder as not to disturb the negotiations his boss was handling.

"Have the men on standby at all entrances and report to me at once when anyone is sighted. Have my phone ready to call Akihito once this is over." Asami ordered, not once breaking his gaze from the men that were sweating in their boots at dealing with Asami Ryuichi himself. The negotiations wouldn't take long.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Mikhail eyed the pair as they came in, still sweat drenched and laughing, DJ Siren, who Mikhail had learned was called Koga, had messy black hair that framed his boyishly handsome features, his open V-neck shirt revealed his lightly muscled chest, slick with perspiration, his black jeans encased his tight ass wondrously.

He turned his attention to find a startled pair of hazel eyes staring at him from behind a pair of black straight-framed glasses. Dazzling hazel eyes, that Mikhail was sure he had seen somewhere already. It was impossible to forget eyes like that. He noted the similar features of the two, but feathers of blonde hair peaked out from under the beanie he had used to replace his hood. Giving him an intelligent hipster look. Large armholes in his black singlet revealed the sinful curve of his ribs and a limber body. He shifted his gaze to the tight shredded blue jeans that showed all the lines of his lower half to perfection.

They were both utterly delectable.

The bespectacled DJ was still looking at him, and Mikhail couldn't shake the feeling that he had met this person somewhere before.

Akihito stopped in his tracks as they entered their backstage room. He felt the bile rise in his throat and the pulse pound in his ears as he stared blankly at the suave blonde figure that had risen from the couch to greet them. _Oh my god, it's all over _was all he could muster in his brain at this point. All over. Mikhail fucking Arbatov was standing right in front of Akihito, the shit had finally hit the fan in the most unexpected way.

"Ah, sorry to barge in! Pleasure to meet you both, I am Mikhail Arbatov." Came the lilted Japanese accent. The Russian Crime lord, European equivalent to Asami, was eyeing them both as he raised his hand for a handshake.

_He doesn't recognize me?! _Akihito frantically thought, forgetting he still had his glasses and beanie on, he felt his heart go back to its normal place in his chest.

"Oi, what are you up to egg, snap out of it." Koga slapped him on the back, they were both looking at him curiously. That's right, he was Midnight Kid right now, Akihito cleared his throat and spoke confidently. "Ah sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know, haha."

"Oh, is that right? I have a similar feeling." Replied the smiling Russian. _Shit, watch what you say Akihito._

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries while they sat, Akihito and Koga on one couch and Mikhail on the couch set 45 degrees from theirs.

Koga spoke up this time, it was his event and he knew they had to get out of here fast.

"So how can I help? The organizer said you wanted to meet with us."

Akihito was glad his friend sensed his discomfort and took the reigns, he just flopped on the couch next to him and pretended to be preoccupied with his phone.

"Well, I heard you were good so I decided to take time off to come and see for myself. I'd like for you to come work for a couple of months in Europe while my new clubs get up and running. Both of you."

Mikhail leaned back on the couch expectantly, clasping his hands together over his stomach while eying them up as if they were something good to eat.

Akihito, who had gained a semblance of calm by now, looked up at Mikhail, wondering how the mobster would take it when they both answered no.

"I'm sorry but I've recently just signed a contract which means I will be stuck in Tokyo for the next 6 months." Koga said first.

It was then that Akihito's phone decided to ring and he cursed as he saw Asami's name pop up on the screen, "Sorry, I am not taking any work currently so I will have to say no also. I need to get this call."

Akihito walked to the corner of the room and swiped the green button.

"Yeah?"

"_Akihito, where are you?"_

"Backstage with Koga, why?" Akihito kept an ear on Koga and Arbatov's conversation, and flinched as Koga announced loudly that Akihito had the world's biggest ball and chain keeping him in Tokyo, that bastard never knew when to keep his mouth shut. He didn't know if it was good or not, Asami had probably heard Koga call him that, but he hadn't said Asami's name in front of Mikhail.

"_Why are you alone with him, did he just call me a 'ball and chain' Akihito?" _The crime lord was definitely pissed.

Next Mikhail laughed, "No matter, I am sure I can provide you both with enough to work for me instead." He said it in a sultry tone, almost seductively.

"_Work for who Akihito? Who is that?"_ the room was so quiet Asami could hear their whole conversation. _Shit, I need to sort this out fast._

"Aha, don't you worry. Anyway, I'm fine so tell your goons to stop fussing alright!"

"_Answer my questions, Akihito." _That tone always meant bad things in real life, Akihito was just glad he was hearing it over the phone for a change. The blonde took a deep breath before answering, "Listen, I'm just doing some stuff for work, ok. See you tomorrow!" it wasn't exactly a lie, and before Asami could ask anything else, he hung up. No doubt about it, he had just secured himself a month in the secret room.

"Sorry about that, Koga I really need to get going, you know who is getting anxious." Akihito said, the hidden message couldn't have been any more obvious.

"Oh shit, right! I completely forgot. Sorry Mr Arbatov, we really need to get going. Sorry neither of us could be of any help, but we are both tied up right now!"

With that, the boys gathered their things quickly and rushed out the door where Akihito slipped on the shirt Takoto had given him, he didn't really care about the rest of the outfit anymore, he was just happy to be out of there. They left a very perturbed Mikhail Arbatov sitting on the couch.

"Tokyo eh? Don't think either of you are going to get away from me that easy. Guess I will be paying Asami's domain a visit."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is your update for Midnight Kid, sorry it's pretty much a teaser, but it's better then nothing and I do have the rest to follow!

This chapter is dedicated to Setsuna24, who without her, this chapter wouldn't exist, she wrote the WHOLE smexy part for me, so all credit for this chapter goes entirely to her!

* * *

Akihito managed to convince the boys to leave first thing in the morning after the gig, he wasn't sticking around Osaka in case Mikhail suddenly clicked who he was. He needed to get out of the city, and fast.

He was acting like a chicken running around with his head cut off, but he didn't care, he had the boys packed up at the crack of dawn after only a few hours sleep.

He brought them all copious amounts of greasy breakfast food and coffee to compensate. Hell, even he was tired, but the chance of running into that Russian bastard again outweighed all tiredness and exhaustion, it even outweighed the fact that he would be coming back to Asami sooner. That was saying a lot, a truckload of a lot, a shit ton of a lot.

It said a lot, because he had finally decided to spill the beans to Asami about his little secret. Meeting Mikhail had been much to close of a call for him to want to take any more risks.

He could enjoy DJ'ing whether Asami knew or not, convincing the possessive jerk to let him carry on was one thing, telling him though…. Akihito wasn't sure how that was going to go down.

Koga's mockery the entire train ride home didn't help the situation one bit.

"Why don't you just spill the beans right when you make him cum his brains out or something?" Koga voiced his disturbing thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, just blurt it out real quick after you have given him an epic blow job, no one can be angry after getting their dick sucked, it's impossible!" Koga's eyes lit up with another thought.

" Something like, 'oh by the way I'm Midnight Kid, now drop make love to me!' I am sure he wouldn't mind that." He was in a world of his own. For someone who wasn't gay, he was sure having fun thinking of all the options on how Akihito could break the news.

"Koga, fuck uuuuup! You never knew when to quit it, and you're still the same." Kou whined, not wanting any more disturbing visions of Akihito in his head.

"I agree man, you took it a little too far." Takato voiced his agreement.

Akihito had just turned beet red by this point, his arms folded like a sulking child, that trademark pout plastered on his face.

"Haha oh, lighten up Aki, it's the hours before your impending doom, you might as well enjoy it, and we never know when we'll get to see you again!"

"Haha, so funny punk. Go perform all on your lonesome from now on." Akihito finally managed a retort.

"Hey, you really think he will stop you from DJ'ing? You're Midnight fucking Kid for goodness sake. It's like having a national treasure and not putting it on display." Koga was serious now, he was rarely serious, but he had been with Midnight Kid since the start, he knew how big a deal it was for Akihito to perform again.

"I…. I don't know man. You have seen what he's like."

"Well, if you think you're gonna die at any second, just gimme a call, I'll pick you up. Kay?" Koga made it sound so simple, but things with Asami were _never _that simple. It would take very careful treading on Akihito's part to make sure he came out of it with his ass intact.

All too soon, they arrived at the station in Shinjuku where Kou and Takato would go their separate ways, and Koga would drop Akihito off in his car he had parked in the long term parking at the station. Well, that was the plan. No one accounted for the limo that would pull up beside them in the parking lot as they were making their way towards Koga's BMW.

"Takaba, get in the car." Kirishima announced from the driver window as Suoh got out to get his bags.

Akihito stood frozen on the spot, he wasn't ready to tell Asami yet! He needed more time. He knew the longer he delayed it while he was with Asami though, the harder it would get. He needed a plan to say it outright the moment he saw the old bastard.

His stuff was thrown in the boot of the limo, all the while Koga just gave him a teasing pat on the shoulder and wished him luck.

"Remember, blow jobs equal happiness and rainbows!" he whispered, before finally leaving for his car.

The panicked blonde found himself stuffed into the back of the waiting limo with an amused Asami, who seemed quite satisfied with his lovers surprise at being picked up from the train station.

'_It's now or never, I have to tell the smug prick.'_ Akihito thought.

"Asami, I- woah whaat mmph." Before Akihito could get any further, he was yanked across the leather seat and into Asami's lap. The yakuza had one hand over Akihito's mouth, while the other locked that small waist in his iron grip. The crime lord's sinful lips hovered dangerously over Akihito's throat.

"Akihito, it's been two days since I've had my sweet juice, so you better behave, or I'll only make it harder on you."

Akihito wasn't about to give in while he still had his courage however, and wiggled and bucked as hard as he could, to no avail.

Akihito tried to get Asami to listen to him but with the hand over his mouth all that came out was unintelligible mumbling. Still he tried to get the yakuza's attention, but his lover had other ideas in mind. Asami let go of Akihito's waist briefly and faster than the blonde could react, Asami had already taken his tie off and used it to gag his uncooperative lover.

Akihito could feel the heat of Asami's chest against his back and the hand that was once again on his waist moved just enough to undo his belt and the button of his pants. He tired to fight as hard as he could, but all he succeeded on doing was making Asami make the decision to pull the belt off his jeans and use it to tie his hands behind his back.

Bound and gagged, there was nothing he could do when Asami pulled down his pants and underwear. Those skillful hands teased his nipples and pumped his already hardened flesh at the same time. Moans tried to escape but could not pass the confinement of the tie in his mouth. Still his noises of sexual need were not lost on Asami.

The hand on his chest left his body momentarily giving his nipples a respite from their punishment. The hand came back coated with lubricant and this time was directed toward his entrance. One teasing finger went around the twitching pucker again and again until Akihito could not help but begging inside his mind that the damn finger will stop the tortuous teasing and enter him already. It seemed like that finger teased him for hours before Asami put him out of his misery and pushed it in.

Then came another form of torture, that finger pumped in and out of him but it just wasn't enough to bring him fulfillment. He needed more, he wanted more and just when he thought he would go crazy with the sensation until a second finger joined the first.

Asami would push his fingers in just enough to touch that sweet spot with their tip, causing just enough friction to drive him insane with want, but not enough to drive him over the edge. It was killing him to burn with unfulfilled need so much, and not being able to drown in the white hot pleasure of orgasm. A third finger joined in and he would have been done for if Asami had not quickly held to the base of his cock and prevented him from it. He was so close, but Asami would not let him come.

He began to not care about telling Asami about his little secret, or talking at all for that matter. A mindless mess of wantonness, all he wanted was for Asami to stop the teasing and fuck him already.

At this point the world could come crashing down around them and he would not give a shit. All that mattered was Asami, who was currently lifting his hips from their position on his lap. Asami, who had taken himself out of the restraints of his pants and positioned himself at Akihito's entrance.

All he cared to know was that Asami was finally, though maddeningly slowly, pushing himself into his tight warmth. When Asami finally sheathed himself completely into Akihito, he pulled the tie out of the blonde's mouth just as a Akihito threw his head back onto his chest and screamed his orgasm. Hearing Akihito come just from having him inside was like the sweetest of music.

He unbound Akihito's hands and the photographer turned and lifted them to circle Asami's neck to steady himself for what was to come. Asami gave a triumphant smirk at the thought that Akihito was, even if he would not admit it, well trained. Holding on to the slender hips, Asami aided Akihito as he lifted himself off his lap to move slowly down and impale himself on Asami's hardness.

The blonde moved up and down as he enjoyed the spectacle of watching himself appear and disappear inside Akihito with every movement. He took control then and mercilessly tightens his hold on the small hips as he pulled and pushed with a speeding pace. He drove himself into Akihito fast and hard until they both came with a loud cry of ecstasy and a low throaty groan of bliss.

The limo circled the block to the condo for close to half an hour after this and entered the underground garage when Asami decided to take the "party" to the bedroom.

They entered the building and crossed the lobby on their way to the elevator. In the elevator Akihito saw his reflection on the cold steel of the moving box and could not help to quietly curse at the fact that though he looked like he just survived a major disaster, Asami was as pristine and put together looking as he always was. Not even one hair was out of place on the yakuza's head.

The pair had just crossed the threshold of their home when Asami pulled him to his chest and began kissing him passionately. His body began to warm with desire again, and when lips parted his breath labored. Asami pushed him against the door and quickly undid their pants and penetrated him in one swift motion, pumping into him like his life depended on it. Somehow, they ended up on the living room floor at some point and Akihito could only wonder if they were ever going to make it to the bedroom.

Asami decided he was going to indulge in his kitten all day, he had planned to make it a short one in the limo…. But as usual, his lover's body made it hard to resist. The fact that Akihito fought so hard only added more pleasure, he loved it when his kitten put up a fight, it brought his two days of abstinence roaring to massive head of primal need in the front of his mind.

He had the entire weekend to make up for, Akihito was in for a long day.

The muscled yakuza stood and hoisted the young man up and wrapped his legs around his waist, slipping his length into that hot tunnel as he brought their bodies together to make his way to the bedroom after a round on the shag pile rug. He didn't want to spend one second longer outside of Akihito's ass then what was necessary.

He sat on the edge of the bed, intending for the young man to put some work in, when the phone on the night stand rung.

The phone that was to be called only in emergencies, Kirishima better have a hell of a good reason for calling at such an important time.

Wrapping one arm tight around Akihito's waist to prevent his escape, he leant over and picked up the phone.

"What is it Kirishima?" He answered without hiding his irritation.

"_Ah.. sorry Asami sama, I just thought you should be told right away that Mikhail Arbatov is in Tokyo."_

Kirishima was right, that was a good reason to call. Akihito's ass was saved for now.

"Bring the car around Kirishima."

He would have to see what the cunning blonde wanted in his territory before he could properly tend to his young lover.

Just like that, Akihito was left alone on the condo with an aching erection and wondering where the hell Asami had rushed off too in the middle of their activities.

"Oh fuck my life, I didn't even get to tell the horny bastard! When, he gets home, I'll tell him when he gets home."

Akihito got up to shower and take care of his throbbing problem as best he could. At least he had all day to prepare now.

* * *

Kirishima arranged a meeting with the Russian mobster in record time, and so the two crime lords and their best men found themselves sitting in the best VIP room of Sion at lunch time that same day.

Fine whiskey in hand and a cigarette in the other, the atmosphere was relaxed, Mikhail was playing it cool and didn't seem to have mischief on his mind, but he was a fox, and trouble was his middle name.

"Why are you here Mikhail?" Asami eventually asked, getting straight to the point.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ageHa is the biggest club in Tokyo where you might find yourself lost in the crowds of up to 5000 people. There are three dance floors, an outdoor swimming pool and numerous chill-out areas and bars. Google image it, it's massive.

If anyone has any songs they want me to put in the next chapter let me know :)

Hope you like it, comments appreciated.

Also, I understand readers want me to get to the part where Asami finds out, that's the entire point of this fic, so I am not going to rush it otherwise there would be no plot at all and it would have been over in the third chapter. So just sit back and enjoy the free story that I am writing in my own time to give you, it will get there.

* * *

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot Asami, I am here purely for business." Mikhail shrugged innocently.

"You expect me to believe that Mikhail? You must take me for a fool." Asami chose to ignore the comment regarding the state of his undergarments.

"You know I don't Asami, so I wouldn't tell you otherwise."

"Why are you here then?" Asami questioned again.

"Business I said, don't interfere in mine and I wont stick my nose in yours. How does that sound?"

"Make sure to keep away from my things Arbatov." Asami warned, it was clear what he was talking about.

"I will keep away from your pet, don't worry. I have other…. Interests to pursue now. So, truce then?" Mikhail held his drink out in salute.

"Truce." Asami returned the gesture. Mikhail was sneaky, but he wasn't stupid, he knew it would be suicide to try anything on Asami's turf, so the Asian crime lord was happy with the notion of a truce. He actually found Mikhail to be quite good company, when he wasn't stirring the pot.

"So, I heard you opened a dance club, how's that going for you?" Mikhail questioned over his drink.

Asami thought about it for a moment before answering, thinking about the club's success on opening night, and how he had secured Koga for events for 6 months.

"It's going well, I expect it to turn quite a large profit, which is just a bonus considering it's true purposes." No point lying about its purposes to someone like Mikhail, he knew exactly what it was for.

"So you wouldn't own a club just for the pure joy of raving? How sad, you don't know what you're missing out on." Mikhail threw his hands up in exasperation, splashing about the gold liquid in his tumbler.

"You've just probably never been to one with a good DJ, they make all the difference." Mikhail continued, rather enthusiastically.

"Fufu, don't worry. I know that much." Asami smirked, thinking about that elusive DJ that was on his mind lately. He loved a good game of cat and mouse, and Midnight Kid was proving to be a good player indeed. The thought of catching him made his heart beat harder with anticipation.

"Tell you what Asami, why don't you attend a music event with me this weekend? I'll show you a good time, strengthen the bond between our organizations, what'd ya say?"

Asami raised one eyebrow at the thought of going to party with Mikhail. It was absurd.

"Oh don't worry, I have a VIP box, so it's private and the volume can be controlled."

"Hmmm, alright then."

Mikhail clapped his hands, pleased he had convinced his Japanese counterpart.

"Excellent! Boys night out, perhaps we should call our dear friend Feilong."

"Now that is a joke Mikhail, don't even think about it." Asami warned.

The two chatted about business for a matter of hours, legal and illegal, before calling it a day and agreeing to keep in contact over Mikhail's time in Tokyo.

* * *

Akihito was so exhausted that he crashed out shortly after Asami left, when he woke up he found himself tucked up in bed nicely, the next day. The. Next. Day.

Akihito managed to sleep right through Asami coming home that night, and then sleep all the way through til lunch, which meant Asami had already left for work.

Another opportunity gone to talk to Asami about his career prospects.

"Fuck it all! Argh!" Akihito threw the covers off the bed and stormed to the bathroom to have a shower. Prolonging the inevitable was really starting to make him nervous, he considered just calling Asami and blurting it out over the phone and hanging up, but Asami would probably shoot whoever he was with at the time in order to get home faster to punish him, or he wouldn't believe him and come to punish him for the joke anyway.

"_Hi Asami, just letting you know that I'm one of the most successful DJ's in Japan, who is actually capable of making a shit load of money and living in my own swanky penthouse. Yeah, Midnight Kid ring a bell to you?"_

Akihito's sarcastic inner monologue did nothing to quell his annoyance.

Once he was all cleaned up and dressed, he went to try his hand at another stakeout across town that would keep him busy all night, the tip had only come through this morning, so it wouldn't hurt to try. It would stop him pacing around the apartment at least.

* * *

Akihito wanted to keel over and die at this point, it was Thursday, that's right, Thursday, and he hadn't seen Asami outside of the bedroom once!

It was one of those annoying weeks where their schedules were so conflicted, that one was either asleep when one came home, or the other was gone by the time the remaining one woke up.

It didn't stop Asami waking him up and fucking him ragged into the mattress if Akihito was in bed, but that was hardly the situation to say anything, not like he could either. When you woke up to being finger fucked by the hungry beast, it's not like the first thing on your mind would be to make the man angry. You would have to be stark raving mad to do anything of the sort.

That was how Akihito found himself sitting across from Koga at their favorite drinking spot, gulping his dilemma away.

"Seriously the moment I get the courage up to tell him, it all turns to shit. It's just my luck." Akihito took another swig of beer.

"Well, if you'd just followed my suggestion and seduced him you wouldn't have this problem!" Koga still thought his ideas were marvelous.

"Haha, if only you knew how well that wouldn't work out for me." The blonde laid his cheek down on the table and wallowed in his predicament.

"No actually, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know….. Ah that's right!"

Akihito sat back up and flinched as he saw Koga's eyes light up with mischief, it never meant anything good when he looked like that.

If anyone was more trouble then Akihito, it was Koga.

"What?" Akihito shot back, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

"So, I am playing this thing at ageHa on Saturdaaaaay…" Koga left his sentence unfinished, it was obvious what he was getting at.

"NO fucking way Koga. Not happening!" Akihito slammed his beer on the table for emphasis, which caused it to froth out the top.

"Please please please pleeeeaaase! Asami doesn't own ageHa. We used to have so much fun at there! Think of it as going out with a bang before you tell the ol' ball and chain." he was using his childish nagging voice straight off the bat, he was desperate.

"Nope, not giving in on this one." Akihito held firm, he needed to tell Asami first.

"You can have my BMW." Koga really did look hopeful.

"No, I'll just buy my own once I get this whole mess sorted."

"But you don't know if he'll let you play again?" Akihito had to admit that much was true. It really pained him to think Asami might not let him DJ, not only would Akihito be bringing quite a fair bit of money of his own, which meant he wouldn't feel like a leech, it was also the only other job he could picture himself doing long term.

"Still no."

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." Koga grabbed Akihito's phone and began calling someone.

"Hey… what are you doing Koga?" came the accusatory question.

"I'm calling Asami of course." He said with faked innocence.

"Huh?!"

"So I can tell him and get this over and done with, then you can play with me on Saturday." Not many people knew, but Koga would play dirty if it meant getting what he wanted. Right now was a perfect example.

The phone kept ringing. It was a matter of what came first, Akihito giving in, or the phone being answered.

"Ok, ok. I give! Man nothing good ever comes with hanging out with you."

"YAY! You're the best Aki chan!" the mischievous DJ called for another round of drinks.

"Fuck you Koga." Akihito said flatly.

"Haha, lighten up! You know it will be a fucking blast. We use to blow the roof off that place remember."

They did, some of Akihito's best memories were at ageHa. He would try to tell Asami by Saturday, and if the bastard wasn't going let him play, well then he would slip off and play anyway. That's if he would be able to slip off, he wasn't sure if he would be able to walk after breaking the news to the possessive crime lord.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and his kitten had given Asami's men the slip, normally he wouldn't have minded but with Mikhail in town Asami dialed Akihito's number immediately.

"_Yeah?"_ was all Akihito answered.

"What are you doing Akihito?" Asami purred the dangerous question.

"_If you'd bothered to pay attention to me this week you might know!" _Asami quirked an eyebrow, was Akihito sulking?

"Is my kitten sad he isn't getting enough of my time?" Asami asked with a smirk on his face. In truth he was missing the normalcy of Akihito's company just as much.

"_N-no! Don't be so full of yourself." _Asami could practically see that delicious pout on those rosy pink lips. Suddenly, he couldn't care less about this 'rave' with Mikhail. He wanted Akihito. Badly. When it came to Akihito, he was insatiable.

"Just say the word, my Akihito, and I can make it all better." Asami whispered into the phone with unfeigned lust.

"_Nnnn stop it, you perv! Look, I need to talk to you, so if the great lord Asami could take some time out of his busy life to talk to me properly when either one of us gets home, your humble servant would great appreciate it!" _Asami chuckled at the frustrated sarcasm oozing through the phone line.

"Fufu, very well then. After that though, I will be making up for all our lost time this week. Make sure you be good tonight Akihito."

"_Alright, alright. I need to go. Bye!" _The phone hung up.

Well, that was interesting, Asami was looking forward to when he made it home, he wondered what could ruffle Akihito's feathers so much that he would want to talk to him about it.

* * *

Akihito hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket, he did actually think about telling Asami over the phone just then, but he was due to go on with Koga in 45 minutes, if he told Asami now it would all just end up in disaster. At least he managed to convince Asami to talk with him when he got home. Only then did he actually feel excited about playing at ageHa tonight, the place where it all began.

Koga came back in to their private performers room at the club after setting up their stuff, it didn't take long, they both know ageHa and its lay out like the back of their hand.

The massive club with its three multi layered dance floors and private balconies was state of the art, built for only one thing, partying.

The middle floor was the lowest, lower then the DJ's stage, it was where all the crazy ravers that were high on something partied, the tier to the left was only about 5 foot higher, level with the DJ station but set further out, with balustrades to keep the masses from falling off.

The floor to the right was about 8 foot higher then the first layer, set even further back, it had the best view of the DJ station that all three floors wrapped around, it was generally where all the VIPs and rich kids hung out as it had access to the private balconies, meaning they didn't have to go round the back to get to them.

The DJ station itself had a wall of lights and lasers behind it, the table stretched all the way across in an arc, with more lasers and speakers sitting in front of it.

The place had a capacity of 5000 people, so the dance floors weren't exactly small either, out of all the places to play, ageHa was Akihito's favorite.

They both got dressed into their gears for the night, Akihito pulled on his black skinny jeans, the tightest jeans he owned, that didn't come up high enough to cover his hips, they accentuated his slender legs and pert ass, he wondered what Asami would think about these jeans. No, he didn't need to be distracted by randy thoughts right now. He would know what Asami thought later on tonight when he came home.

He slipped on a white hooded t shirt that had black sleeves and a black hood, it was a slim fit with the scoop neck revealing his smooth chest all the way down to his sternum, barely covering his nipples on each side. It was a little showy, but he knew he would thank himself once things started to heat up.

He slid on his doc martins and his turntable pendant before resting his headphones around his neck and putting his glasses on.

Midnight Kid transformation complete.

Koga wore a white basketball singlet with a black number 14 on the back, the name above the number said DJ Siren in gold, it revealed his muscled biceps and firm chest perfectly.

They both wore white because the UV lights and glow in the dark body paint that was often used at ageHa would show up better on their clothing that way.

Koga put on some tight black jeans also, along with his black and gold high top Nike's.

The pair never knew it themselves, but they made for great eye candy on stage. One was enough to make the crowds crazy, the two of them together however, was enough to make the crowds lose it. The sexy party boys only fueled the crowd's hunger for music, men and women alike.

Akihito flipped his hood up before exiting the room, his heart started racing and he felt the excitement building in his bones.

They made their way down the corridor to the backstage entrance, his heart going faster with each step, they entered the stage area with their equipment on it, the opening DJ before them put the microphone to his mouth and announced them.

"DJ Siren and Midnight Kid everybody!"

The masses roared from each tier and the pair stepped up and made themselves known, Akihito couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he felt like he had come home for the first time in 3 years. The crowd got louder as he waved his hand to greet them.

All the lights went out, and lasers caressed the mindless patrons, fanning up and down the huge club in green and blue lines of lights.

Their silhouettes were bathed in smoke and black light as they opened with a classic, Benni Bennasi's 'Satisfaction'.

They had both collaborated with Benni before, it was one of their favorite songs, and it showed in their movement as the two swayed their chests from the hips, moving in perfect sync with each other. In an instant they had nearly 5000 people captivated.

"_Push me, and then just touch me, til I can get my.. Satisfaction"_

They paused for the beat drop, leaving everybody hanging before setting the lasers and chorus beat off simultaneously, kicking their evening off the best way they knew how.

They welcomed the crowd to their domain, opening their arms out wide as the strobes flashed, lighting up the sensuous pair from behind, outlining their figures perfectly.

"_Push me, and then just touch me, til I can get my… Satisfaction."_

It hadn't even been 30 seconds, and they already held everyone in the palm of their hand, including the two crime lords and their men that were watching from their private balcony at the back.

* * *

"DJ Siren and Midnight Kid everybody!"

Asami sat upright in his chair as he heard the announcement, DJ Siren and Midnight Kid. It was worthwhile coming out with Mikhail tonight afterall.

He watched the pair work on the stage from above, lucky Mikhail had chosen a balcony close to the stage, he found himself wanting to be as close as possible to the two perfect beings working their magic.

Asami actually had a hard time believing one of them was the cheeky boy Koga, to think the boy could move so…. Sensually, was out of this world. Then again he was reminded how seductively Akihito could move on the dance floor, maybe it was in their genes? The two were incredibly similar.

"_Push me, and then just touch me, til I can get my… Satisfaction."_

He turned his attention to the true object of his curiosity.

Midnight Kid. Tonight, he would catch him. He would make sure of it.

Even though he had Akihito, he found himself wanting to do extremely naughty things to that perfect ass and smooth chest that was rocking in time with the beat, it was shown off perfectly with the scoop neck t-shirt he wore, if the neckline was a little lower he would have seen the young mans nipples, he wished the neckline _was _a little lower, only so he could catch a glimpse in the flashing lights.

The way the lithe pair flashed in and out of view with the lights was extremely erotic.

"_Push me, and then just touch me, til I can get my… Satisfaction."_

"I'll satisfy you alright." He heard Mikhail growl from the seat next to him.

Asami could only grunt his agreement as he gave Kirishima the silent signal to make sure his prey couldn't get away from him this time, he failed to see Mikhail give the same signal to his men.


	9. Chapter 9

Midnight Kid 9.

Here you go everyone, your long awaited chapter of Midnight Kid, thanks for being so patient!

Not edited much, just wanted to post it.

This chapter was scary to write, since I built it up so much. Hope it's up to standard.

Music tracks in this, Look them up!

Whistle Song by DJ Alligator.

Sandstorm by Darude.

Sexy and I know it. LMFAO

I Love My Sex by Benni Benassi **I Highly recommend you listen to this song before you read, or during this chapter. **

Memories. David Guetta ft Kid Cudi.

* * *

Akihito dropped all his inhibitions on that stage with Koga by his side, he forgot about telling Asami, forgot about his failed photography, and just soaked in the crowd at ageHa. The rush was insane, only ageHa could bring out this feeling, and he knew it was the same for Koga, where they had first made their names.

He reveled in seeing the words 'Midnight Kid' and 'DJ Siren' flit across the room as Koga programmed the lights to spell it out, claiming ownership of the arena and it's occupants with the blue and purple letters. It was perfect.

The smoke, the strobe lights, the lasers, the stage, the rolling mass of people writhing in the darkness at their feet, oh how he missed it.

He took his turn over the music tracks, knowing without communicating with Koga that that's what was happening now, they high fived above their heads as they swapped lap tops, giving each other a smile they could barely see through the darkness.

He put on a track that never failed to excite the masses, he pulled the whistle he had out of his pocket as he turned all volume down, leaving only the noise of his whistle as he blew the first blasts to "Blow my Whistle Bitch" by DJ Alligator, into the microphone.

The responding screams were deafening as he stepped on the table to hurl his whistle into the air, watching people scramble after the treasure in the obscurity.

He roared in delight, feeding off the energy, he spread his arms wide as he stood on the table, drinking it all in. This was home.

He fist pumped the crowd into rhythm while he stood on the table, his hips swaying as the lights swirled around him, he put his other hand up to his wireless headphones, and lost himself in the track, spinning around on the table, with his back facing the crowd, he gave them a huge teaser.

He pulled his hood down, giving everyone a glimpse of the blonde locks on the back of his head as Koga set the strobe to light him up in instants of clarity, he danced for a few moments with his hood down, his back to the crowd as they flipped their lid at being so close to seeing who he was.

He pulled it up after a few seconds, turning around, he waved his index finger to the crowd, one hand on his hip, telling them not to be naughty as the chorus line dropped and smoke was blasted into the arena.

"_Blow my whistle bitch."_

He jumped down from the table and got back to his equipment, adding his own flavor to the song as he swayed in front of his laptop. Koga mirrored him perfectly as he set green lasers to fan down the walls and over the crowd in sweeping motions, it was going to be a good night.

* * *

Asami sat transfixed by the two figures on stage, they really were perfect, they worked together with a flawlessness that came from absolute trust and understanding, bringing the lighting effects and music together in pleasure for the senses.

Asami didn't care much for the music, but watching the two bodies was enjoyment enough for his eyes.

He reminded himself that Akihito would be at home, waiting for him after this. Akihito, who was equally amazing on the dance floor, which is why Asami never allowed him to dance, anywhere.

With that in mind, he focused his attention again to the person who had now taken center stage.

Midnight Kid's confidence as he stood on that table, with his arms spread to the crowd, was extremely attractive, he knew he held everyone in the palm of his hand.

This was his domain.

As one, Mikhail and Asami leant forward in their seats as the figure turned around and pulled his hood down, the only thing he could discern as the strobe flashed was that he was blonde, and his ass was nice indeed in those tight jeans.

Akihito, he reminded himself again, Akihito was at home.

"Ho, I like this one." Mikhail commented as the DJ turned around once more to wiggle his finger to the people in front of him.

"_Blow my whistle bitch." _

"Yup, I definitely like this one." Mikhail reaffirmed as the words rang out.

As one, feet of thousands left the ground and jumped in time to the rhythm Midnight Kid set them now he was back at his lap top behind the table, his hand to his headphone, his free hand roaming over equipment all the while dipping up and down to the beat.

The Japanese crime lord couldn't help but be mesmerized.

* * *

It was over half way through the night now, and Koga had his fair turn with music, he typed a message up on the screen for Akihito to look at before they swapped gear again.

'Wanna let this thing get messy?' was all it said.

Akihito knew what that meant, it meant neon body paint, glow in the dark water and wet bodies, lots of wet bodies. Hell to the yeah.

It meant a fucking epic rave.

He smiled and gave massive thumbs up, and typed on the screen.

'Alright, you get the shit, and I'll handle here for a bit.'

Koga didn't skip a beat, he ran back stage as fast as he could, leaving Akihito alone with the crowds, handling music and lighting with ease.

He set a song for scenes that were to come.

Sandstorm, by Darude, it was going to be a storm alright. That storm was called Midnight Kid and DJ Siren Collaboration.

On cue, Koga returned with a few assistants from back stage, some had water guns with neon paint in them, some had glow in the dark water in their guns, some wheeled open top boxes with yet more water guns in them, and set them underneath the boys tables for easy access, a supply to keep the liquid going all night long.

Akihito had dragged the trance at the beginning of the song on for long enough until Koga got back, but seeing Koga get on the table with a massive water pistol under one arm, and the stage crew line up around the stage to face the crowd with theirs, he set the song full swing and watched as glowing streams of water and neon paint decorated the hysteric crowd in front of him, he turned all the lights off, letting only the strobe, black light and neon paint light the darkness as the song got faster.

He picked up a gun from under the table and joined Koga on top of their workspace, a huge beaming smile emerged on his face as he jumped up in time to the legendary song and danced in the madness of flashing lights and raining paint.

* * *

"Now that looks like some serious fucking fun right there." Mikhail commented as both boys on stage sprayed the crowd with neon green and blue paint, Asami watched as people fought to get closer to the front, to christen themselves in the madness of paint and sweat.

Koga, Midnight Kid and men around the stage were pumping their water guns, a constant stream of color flowing as they swept the streams back and forth across the soaked animals on the dance floor.

It was impossible to tell where the sweat ended and the paint begun, it all merged into a huge colorful mess on the dance floor, hands were raised in the air as the song hit its climax, the electronic music and strobe lights pulsing in perfect sync, overwhelming all sense of reason and stripping inhibitions, leaving mindless dance zombies rubbing against each other in the gloom.

The pair kept playing for a while, time had no meaning when these two were on stage, they alternated one with a water pistol and teasing the crowd while one was at the computer behind him.

Asami watched as Koga and Midnight set their guns down and 'I'm Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO blasted over the speakers. The boys shuffled around on stage until the chorus line hit, until they drove men and women insane with their appeal. Colored lights swirled as the synth tunes pumped with the lyrics.

"_I'm sexy and I know it."_

Koga and Midnight Kid ran their hands up their torsos, revealing their sweat covered stomachs while swaying hips from side to side.

"_I'm sexy and I know it."_

"Yes you are sexy, and boy do I know it." Mikhail breathed, there was no doubt about it in the Russian gangsters mind, he was going home with these two in his employ tonight.

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!" _

Asami felt his breath catch as Midnight Kid raised both arms straight in the air, and snapped his hips from side to side in time with the words, a total of five hip snaps, but each one drove Asami Ryuichi further from reason and closer to insanity.

He groaned, and once again reminded himself that he had a lover waiting at home, who would have thought Asami Ryuichi would have this problem, he should shoot Mikhail for doing this.

The sooner he got the meeting with Midnight Kid over and done with the better, he could forget about the troublesome DJ and focus all his attention on his kitten, Akihito.

"_I'm sexy and I know it."_

Asami found himself agreeing with Mikhail's earlier statement.

* * *

It was the second to last song of the night, Koga was a little sad it was ending soon, but the best part was to come.

The base line to "I love my sex." from the legendary DJ Benny Benassi thumped through the building, the electronic accompaniment giving the multitudes new life for the last songs before they made their exit. Koga wanted to waste all the paint first, and he smiled his mischievous smile knowing Akihito couldn't see it. They themselves could get dirty now, since they didn't need to handle the gear anymore and risk getting it dirty, he'd set the last song to play automatically after this. It was the perfect song to end the night.

Paint fight….. he was going to cover Akihito in paint if it was the last thing he did. It was tradition at ageHa, and it seemed Aki had forgotten, Koga was going to remind him.

He watched his long time friend on the laptop next to him, he saw Akihito set a nice auto program for the lights to accompany the last songs of the night, green and purple spotlights spiraled across the walls and hordes in a dance of their own, while blue lasers flitted sporadically across the giant space in multiple angles.

Koga took his headphones off and set them on the table as Akihito took another watergun from under the worktable and walked around it and stood in the center of the stage.

Oh, he'd left himself right open, stupid Akihito. The black haired DJ laughed, knowing his friend couldn't hear it, and took the canisters off two of the pistols, clutching them in one hand. He put his finger to his lips as the crowd watched, giving them a show, he snuck up behind his friend, wrapped his free arm around Akihito's torso to prevent escape, pulling them close together, his chest flush with Akihito's back, and just as the chorus line dropped.

"_And I love my sex"_

He raised the hand with the canisters in it above their heads, careful to avoid Akihito's hood and headphones, and poured neon pink and blue paint on the bare skin of Akihito's chest, above his open neck shirt before his friend could even react. He ran his hand up Akihito's stomach, pulling his shirt up accidentally as he tried to rub more paint over his friend's body before he wriggled away.

He didn't succeed much except to tease the crowd before Akihito elbowed him and jumped away. He wished he could make out the blonde's face clearly, it would have been fucking hilarious.

However, he had no idea of what he'd just done.

* * *

"_And I love my Sex" _

Time slowed right down for the two crime lords sitting in their VIP box as DJ Siren snuck up behind the unsuspecting Midnight Kid and poured paint all down the front of his body, only then to rub his free hand all over Midnight kids skin, up and under his shirt, spreading the paint before he could escape.

It lasted only a few seconds in reality, but in that VIP box it felt like eternity. One of the sexy DJ's was now covered in sweat and neon paint, his chest was shining with color as it ran underneath his white shirt, making it cling to his body. Yes, time stopped, and locked its image away in Mikhail and Asami's minds.

Asami felt like he could kill Koga right now, his move was genius, but now it meant he would be confronted with Midnight Kid covered in paint, that thin white shirt clinging heavy on his body, exposing all the lines underneath. Kill or kiss Koga, he wasn't sure.

Asami wanted to get Akihito some body paint… just so that he could fulfill this image and the things he subsequently thought about doing with said image.

Maybe Akihito was right, maybe he really was a perverted crime lord bastard.

This night really was one to test his faithfulness to the brat he called lover. He'd never been faced with this problem before, and stored the thoughts away for further consideration.

Midnight Kid retaliated by blasting DJ Siren with neon orange from his own pistol, pumping the trigger furiously to soak the other DJ's white basket ball singlet in return.

Now, there were two colorful wet DJs on the stage. It was starting to get hot in the VIP box.

"_And I love my Sex." _

"Ha! What a positively lewd song….. I like it." Mikhail laughed.

* * *

Koga had a pistol of his own now, the last one actually, and jumped up and down in his excitement as Akihito's supply of paint ran out, leaving him helpless.

Koga blasted his friend with glow in the dark water, laughing in delight as he watched the water spread the thicker paint all over Akihito's body, _haha sucker _he thought to himself, not really realizing the effect it had on the crowd, who were watching the pairs paint fight with hunger.

He thought he'd be fair, so he popped the canister off and poured the last of the glowing liquid on the top of his hair and let it run down his body, mixing in with the orange that was already decorating his features, he spread the mess out, rubbing it over his arms and chest into a glistening, glowing neon mess.

He held his arms wide to the crowd, who roared their approval before the main chorus dropped.

"_I love man, money, power, and I love my sex."_

The high and low synth tones filled the building as Akihito and Koga danced in the dark, on stage in front of the thousands, letting the swirling lights caress their wet bodies.

Akihito had forgotten all about the last paint blow outs they used to have, dammit, he'd been caught completely off guard and had come out worst off.

He gave Koga a sly middle finger before turning back to the front and pumping his chest in time with the bass, one arm in the air, while the other rubbed his white shirt against his body, mixing all the colors into his shirt, which was now completely plastered to his body.

"_And I love my sex"_

"_I love man, money, power, and I love my sex."_

"Oh, isn't it funny, I have all those things." Mikhail mused to himself as the chorus line dropped.

Asami and Mikhail watched as the pair danced out one of the last songs in front of their workstation, the pair jumping around in time with the masses beneath their feet, the role of DJ forgotten.

He growled low in his throat as he watched Midnight Kid touch his own body to mix the paint in, he felt as if the faceless DJ was doing it on purpose now. Not long and he could go home, to Akihito.

"_And I love my sex"_

He exchanged glances with Kirishima to make sure that everything was set in place so that they could finally apprehend Midnight Kid, he wouldn't be allowed one step back stage before he was caught this time, there would be no chance to get away, they had chloroform on hand if need be, he would be brought directly to Asami in the VIP room.

Mikhail drank down the last of his drink and excused himself to make a quick phone call, Asami thought nothing of it, so left the man to his devices as the song changed over to the last one for the collaboration.

* * *

"_All the crazy shit I did tonight, those will be the best memories. _

_I just wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me._

_Hey hey, yeah ,yeah"_

This was it, the last song, feelings of nostalgia surged through Akihito as the lyrics played in his head, ageHa was indeed a crazy place, and it held memories extremely close to his heart.

He really needed tonight, a last blow out before he told Asami, something to help him relax and make him realize that this was what he wanted to do.

He fist pumped with the beat, while Koga did the same next to him.

"_Hey hey, yeah ,yeah"_

The crowd jumped in time with their fists, drinking in the last song of the night.

"_All the crazy shit I did tonight, those will be the best memories. _

_I just wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me."_

The last chorus played out, and Akihito felt a tap on his shoulder from Koga. He turned to see his long time friend offer his hand for a handshake, knowing what the lyrics of this song meant for Akihito.

The blonde took the offered hand, and tugged his friend into a tight embrace. Earning applause and hoots from the patrons at ageHa.

"_Hey, hey, yeah ,yeah"_

Koga and Akihito waved thanks to the crowd as they made for the backstage door, Akihito would need a shower in their changing room before he went home, he didn't mind though. He was happy.

* * *

"That was a fucking good night." Koga exclaimed as he reached for the handle that would let them into the backstage hallway.

"I totally forgot what it was like to play here, and about the paint, dickhead. You gave me a damn heart attack!" Akihito retorted as they stepped through the doorway and into the hall.

"Uh oh." Koga and Akihito declared at the same time, there were a lot of men waiting around the door with suits and ties on. Akihito couldn't recognize some of them, but some he knew were Asami's, Suoh in the flesh was fast approaching, and Akihito was determined not to let it happen this way.

Koga put his palms out in surrender, he knew the men had nothing to do with him.

"Run Aki." He whispered as he stepped up to get in Suoh's way.

"How can I help you big guy?" he asked Suoh with sarcasm.

Akihito would have laughed in any other situation, Koga was a cheeky shit at the best of times.

Akihito turned on one foot and made to dash through a gap, only for another tall, foreign looking man to side step extremely fast for someone his size and catch Akihito against his chest.

The man cursed in a different language as the paint rubbed off on his suit, but he had a firm hold of Akihito's wrists and began dragging him up the hall, away from their changing room.

"Oi!" Koga shouted, running after Akihito, desperately thinking of something to help his friend out, it only served to get himself caught by another foreign looking man in a suit and be dragged in the same direction as Akihito anyway.

* * *

"Ummmm, Asami sama, it seems Mikhail's men were also waiting backstage, they've managed to get Koga and Midnight Kid before our men sir." Kirishima announced nervously as he got the message from Suoh.

Asami snapped his head around at his secretary's words, he should have known Mikhail would be up to something.

He rose from his chair and made his way out of the room, walking briskly down the hallways of ageHa with Kirishima at his heel.

No way was he letting Mikhail get away with this one.

* * *

"The fuck are you doing?!" Akihito shouted as the strange man who wasn't one of Asami's dragged him down the hall, he planted his heels against the floor, but his shoes had some water in from his liquid fight with Koga, and they were slipping uselessly against the floor.

He heard Koga putting up a fuss behind him, but obviously the same thing was happening to him.

They rounded a corner and Akihito's heart sank as he saw a very pleased looking Mikhail Arbatov making his way down the hall towards them, this could not be happening right now.

"Let go you Russian piece of shit." He spat, he knew where the foreign guard was from now. He leant down and bit a hand holding one of his wrists, causing the big man to yell something in Russian and let go. Akihito twisted out of the grip of the other arm, but it was too late.

Mikhail caught his wrist just as soon as it was freed.

"Heh, you're a feisty pair." Mikhail chuckled.

Koga had thought of the same thing, and freed himself, but wasn't going anywhere without Akihito.

"Hey, settle down, I'm not here to hurt you." Mikhail said in lilted Japanese.

Akihito stared at him wide eyed, he needed to calm down, there was no reason for "Midnight Kid" to have this sort of reaction, but every reason for Takaba Akihito too.

"What do you want?" Akihito snapped.

* * *

"He fucking bit me!"

Asami heard the loud curse in Russian from one of the corridors and walked faster towards the sound, no doubt he would find Mikhail and his prize in the direction of the noise.

It seemed the DJ's were putting up a fight at least.

* * *

"I really just want you to work for me. You two are too spectacular not to pass up." Mikhail stated with a twinkle in his eye. There were other intentions in those eyes for sure. Akihito wasn't that stupid.

"Look I told you befo-"

"Ball and chain alert, ball and chain alert….. _really_ angry ball and chain alert!" Koga hissed at Akihito. Who'd frozen solid at the words from his friend.

Curious about who this ball and chain was, Mikhail turned his head to see none other then the storm cloud of Asami Ryuichi and his right hand man walking down the hall, and suddenly Mikhail Arbatov knew where he had seen those hazel eyes before.

Midnight Kid's ball and chain that Koga spoke of was Asami Ryuichi, whose lover was Takaba Akihito, who was Midnight Kid.

A very cheeky smile found its way to Mikhail's face, who leant in close to whisper to the mortified DJ.

"So… Takaba Akihito, I promised your master I would stay away from you while I was here, this situation is purely coincidental, but it's too good to let slip. Sorry, I am about to put us both in a lot of trouble."

Before Akihito could protest or react, a gentle yet firm hand grasped the back of his hood, and not caring about the paint, Mikhail Arbatov leant down to give Akihito a mind searing kiss, forcing his mouth open with a surprisingly soft tongue and controlling lips.

Why did all crime lords have to be such suave bastards? Akihito thought to himself.

Mikhail smiled against the young mans lips as he pulled the hood back, revealing a sweaty mop of blonde hair as Asami finally came close, Mikhail broke the kiss and let go all together as a gun was drawn point blank at his face.

Suoh rounded the corner in time to see all the events unfolding, and stopped in his tracks as the hood was pulled back to reveal….

"Holy fucking shit…." He said, as he saw the blonde hair and hazel eyes behind the glasses.

Kirishima's jaw fell open as Mikhail stepped away with his hands raised, he took his glasses off to clean them, they must be pretty dirty, making him see impossible things. He put his glasses back on, nope. His glasses were right the first time.

Standing there, covered in neon paint and sweat, with his shirt revealing all to much skin that he knew Asami wouldn't let Akihito wear in public, was the brat himself.

Mikhail let the shit-eating grin spread across his face as said gun fell to Asami's waist, and the crime lord laid eyes on Midnight Kid for the very first time. His little stunt had been risky as hell, but absolutely worth it to see the look on Asami's and his subordinate's faces. He really shouldn't laugh. But the look was priceless, and he found himself snickering, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Asami Ryuichi stood staring at Akihito, his mouth was parted in a surprised 'O', his eyes were wide, trying to take the image before him in, and then he said three low clipped words no one in the world would ever thought they would hear him say.

"What….. the….. fuck?"

* * *

**AN: I honestly planned to write more then this, but this is the biggest chapter of Midnight Kid I have posted, and I spent all day on it, I'm tired, so I am going to leave it here and go to bed. **

**Enjoy, and leave a comment before clicking away from the story please!**


	10. Chapter 10

EEEEEE, thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter. I can honestly say I look forward to them, and I read every single one.

**AN:** There will be NO punishment in this chapter, sorry for those of you who were expecting Asami to get crazy mad, but they do have an actual consensual relationship, and Akihito did try to tell him.

They are capable of communicating on some levels, not just one fucking the other into oblivion to solve all the problems, the pair has much more depth than that.

Shout out to the tiny handful of people that reviewed/commented who actually said something like that also.

It doesn't mean there wont be smex though….. but there will be communication too.

God this chapter was hard to write.

Songs this chapter.

Sweat. David Guetta ft Snoop Dog.

Champagne Showers. LMFAO. Natalia Kills

For Your entertainment. Adam Lambert.

Flesh. Simon Curtis. ( I have had this song planned out for this since the first chapter, and it's finally here, yay) LISTEN TO THIS SONG.

This chapter is for Setsuna24, who without her, the last chapter wouldn't have happened the way it did!

* * *

.

Silence was all that was heard for the next few moments after Asami's question.

Mikhail opened his mouth to say something cheeky, the playful twinkle in his eye showing off his delight at the hilarious situation he had created.

Koga opened his mouth before him however, his own brown eyes sparkling with just as much amusement.

"Top of the line headphones: seven hundred bucks, laptop with the latest music software: two thousand five hundred, custom turntables: five thousand. Seeing the look on Asami Ryuichi's face when he finds out his boyfriend is Midnight Kid…. Fucking Priceless."

With that last line and a very pleased look on his face, Koga brought his cell phone out from his pocket to take photo's of all three men, who still stood silent in their befuddlement.

"Now this, this is the scoop of the fucking century." Koga claimed as he snapped away.

A very flustered Akihito stood in the middle of it all, his headphones still round his neck, and his rectangle framed glasses still on his face, at this moment he was torn between fight or flight.

He couldn't tell yet, he didn't have a gauge on Asami's reaction.

Who stood staring, his face was composed once more, his eyes narrowed on the sweaty, paint covered body in front of him.

Mikhail sidled over next to Koga to look at the screen as Koga took photo's, snickering all the while.

"Oh, send these to me, I have to send them to Fei, he's gonna love this."

Suoh was scratching his head, _are you actually fucking shitting me right now? _he thought to himself.

This had to be a practical joke, Takaba always loved a good prank.

Yes, that was it.

He looked between his boss and Takaba, who now seemed to be in a staring stand off.

He had never seen his boss in a state like this before, but like always, Takaba was the only person that could affect him so.

Only Takaba could make him angry, worried, hasty, jealous, and in this instance, utterly fucking stupefied.

Kirishima snapped his mouth shut, it had been hanging open in his disbelief, his mind reeling at the thought that Takaba Akihito could be _the _Midnight Kid.

Just when he thought the brat couldn't surprise them anymore, he goes and turns out to be a famous fricken DJ.

A DJ that had just put his body on display for five thousand odd people only moments ago, with Asami watching.

He really wished he could tell what his boss was thinking, but apart from the words he'd just spoken, there was nothing else to go by.

It was anyone's guess what would happen now.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened, something as unexpected as Takaba Akihito being Midnight Kid…

Asami laughed.

He held his hand to his stomach, closed his eyes and let out a deep chuckle that echoed in his powerful chest, his whole body shaking with the movement.

At this point, Asami growing two heads seemed pretty likely as well.

He was still laughing.

Finally the cogs of Asami's brain began to turn once more, he should have known.

He should have _known._

There would never be two people in the world that could have this effect on him, there would always only be one.

Only Takaba Akihito could make him irrational, possessive and drive him up the wall with lust.

Only Takaba Akihito was capable of escaping him time and time again, only Takaba Akihito could move like that on the dance floor, only Takaba Akihito could surprise him this much.

He should have known.

To think he'd been worried about having unfaithful thoughts, unfaithful thoughts with the very person he was meant to be faithful to.

It was comical. This entire situation was just unfathomable.

His Takaba Akihito, standing right in front of him, the very person he came home to everyday, was the elusive DJ he had been after for months.

He could have his cake, and eat it too, not that he liked cake in a literal sense, but for that he kept laughing.

A paint covered Akihito cake though…..

Now, it was everyone's turn to stare at Asami, wondering if Akihito's antics had finally driven the man off into the deep end.

Mikhail, who had been giggling only moments before with his new buddy Koga, stood looking like a stunned Mullet, wondering if Asami had finally lost the plot.

Suoh mouthed 'the fuck?' across the hall to his colleague and was rewarded with Kirishima shaking his head in his own clueless state.

Akihito had really done a number on them all this time.

"Asami?" came the very hesitant question from Akihito, who thought maybe he might be hallucinating.

Asami took a moment to regain himself, his eyes glowing with mirth as he finally spoke.

"Akihito, is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" came the tersely worded question.

The blonde DJ took a deep breath, steeled himself then exhaled, this wasn't exactly how or where he wanted to have this conversation, but it was happening, so he might as well get on with it.

"Yup, you guessed it. Surprise! Ha."

It earned another chuckle from Asami, who took a step closer to pluck one of Akihito's hands from his side and grasp it in his.

"Fufu, you really are one of a kind, you know that Akihito."

"….You have definitely lost it old man." Akihito replied blatantly, staring up at his older lover with a sardonic look on his face.

"Oho, you just wish I had. Kirishima, remind me who owns this place again." Asami spoke, not once taking his eyes off the blonde before him.

"It's Takeo Nijima, Asami sama." The secretary said, happy that his boss had come back to them.

"Oh, so it is. I believe he owes me a few favors. Kirishima, have this place emptied and have my chair from the VIP room brought down to the stage, oh and more paint, get more paint. Make sure it's non toxic."

"Whaaat Asami, you can't just fucking evacuate ageHa cos you feel like it, what are you doing?" Akihito sputtered.

"I can and I will, Akihito. We are going to talk, and then you are going to give me a show." There was no room for question in his tone.

Mikhail and Koga scoffed simultaneously at Asami's last declaration, Suoh just rolled his eyes before going off to secure the building, and Kirishima, the ever faithful secretary, was on the phone immediately to follow orders.

"Asami… I am covered in paint." Akihito deadpanned, though it would be wishful thinking that Asami would let him shower before he got to explain himself further.

"That's precisely how I want you Akihito. Come now." His lip curled up in that trademark smirk before he lead Akihito down the hall way, back towards the stage area.

Leaving Koga, who looked a little worried at this point, Mikhail and his two men, who thought he'd gotten away with murder pretty much. It was not to be though.

"Mikhail, don't think for one second this is over." Asami announced with his back to the group as he walked away down the hall.

"Damn haha, should have known." Mikhail cringed, an angry Asami was never pleasant, especially when his little pet was concerned. Koga, surprisingly, gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"For what it's worth, that was fucking gold what you did there. The kiss and the hood, god I wish I thought of it. So brilliant."

"Oho, you think so? Some of my best work I think" the Russian mused out loud.

Kirishima was off the phone at this point, and just looked at the newfound friends as if they were bat shit crazy.

.

* * *

Asami sat a messy Akihito down in the backstage room that Akihito shared with Koga, the assistants had stopped packing their stuff and were instead setting everything up again.

Once everything was set up again, Asami would make sure he got the show he wanted, in the meantime, Akihito had some explaining to do, covered in paint or not.

"You lied to me, Akihito." Asami spoke, his tone not giving a thing away.

"Hey! I tried telling you, but at first you did the whole 'two days without my sweet juice' bullshit and then all fucking week you were hardly home!" Akihito tried to explain without getting flustered, but everything he wanted to say over the past week wanted to spill out of his mouth all at once.

"And before that? For the opening at Fuse, and all the other times?" Asami queried.

"Pffft, like you would have let me do it if you knew, right?" came the indignant question.

"…"

"See! It's bad enough I can't take fucking photos without your illegal bullshit getting in the way, how the hell else am I supposed to make a living?" Akihito ranted with what he felt was righteous anger.

"You don't need to make a living Akihito." Asami stated.

"Yeah, and I don't need oxygen either." came the sardonic remark.

"Akihito." the warning was clear.

"No, I'm not backing down Asami. You want to know why I didn't tell you, you've already taken one job away from me, I shouldn't have to feel scared that you're gonna take another cos of your possession issues."

Asami sighed and stopped his irked pacing to pause in front of the boy sitting on the couch before him.

"And why did you decide to tell me now then?" Asami skirted around the fact that Akihito may have been right.

Akihito's eyes widened, oh shit, he had to tell Asami about Mikhail in Osaka.

"Ahh.. you see. We might have just bumped into Mikhail in Osaka-"

"What?" Asami interrupted, his features hardening.

"Lemme finish god dammit! See, Mikhail offered us work after our gig in Osaka, yes I played in Osaka too, don't look at me like that….. I freaked alright, I thought what if he found out it was me and all that Hong Kong bullshit happened again…." Akihito trailed off, the reality of it sinking in. "That's when I decided to tell you."

"I'd rather risk making you angry with me any day, than that ever happening again." Akihito finally admitted.

As Akihito stared down at the floor, he missed seeing Asami's eyes soften for an instant in reply to Akihito's words.

It was silent in the back stage room for a long time as the words sunk in for the both of them.

"Why are you so obsessed with 'Midnight Kid' anyway, you're one persistent bastard, anyone would think….. Oh Asami no!" Akihito gaped at the devilish smirk Asami was giving him as Akihito came to another realization.

"Oho, don't worry Akihito, I had every intention of coming home to you instead."

Akihito pouted in response.

"You can't be jealous of yourself, Akihito." Asami chuckled.

"Bastard, you didn't know it was me!" the blonde hissed.

"I didn't know it was you because you lied to me."

Akihito snapped his mouth shut at that, he had been in the wrong too, but had forgotten in his tirade.

"I took it too far, I guess."

"That you did." Asami agreed. "Since when have I really stopped you from doing things Akihito? I let you continue to chase underground secrets despite it affecting my business, I grant you freedom to do things despite the danger you put yourself in half the time, you can come and go from our home as you please, and you really thought I'd stop you from doing this?"

"But you always say 'no dancing blah blah blah.'" Akihito shot back.

"Akihito, being an anonymous DJ is much safer than being a criminal photojournalist. I'd live with it."

"Oh….." Akihito was starting to feel like quite the dumbass at this point.

"Hey, Asami, you wouldn't have, if Midnight Kid wasn't me…." He trailed off, not wanting to ask the question.

Instead of an answer, Asami picked up Akihito's glasses and his headphones and passed them back to Akihito to put on, before pulling him up off the couch and ushering him back out the door.

"Put on a show for me Akihito, and you will see that there is only one person, one body, disguise or not, that I will ever react to the way I do." He purred the words into the messy blonde's hair as he urged him down the hallway, towards the stage door.

"Asami wh-" Akihito began.

"Do it Akihito, and you will see for yourself." Asami interrupted as the door was opened for them and they found themselves on the main stage of ageHa once more.

* * *

.

The workstation had been moved further back into the space to accompany the large recliner that has been placed smack bang right in the middle of the stage facing the DJ station.

Kirishima really had outdone himself this time, there was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, as well as good whiskey in a decanter on a stand next to said chair with accompanying glasses to go with beverages.

A new pack of Dunhill's and a lighter also sat on the stand.

Sitting on the floor on the other side of the chair, were the canisters of neon paint that Asami had requested, all the colors were there, as well as a few bottles of glow water, all in easy to open and administer.

He really was an intuitive secretary.

Asami left Akihito standing by the entrance to go and take his seat in the dimly lit room after taking his jacket and vest off and rolling his sleeves up, the only light provided was coming through the doorway from the corridor behind Akihito, leaving a streak of light flaring across the stage as Akihito resigned himself to his fate and went to stand in front of his lap top.

The door shut behind them, Suoh's doing probably, and the only light was Akihito's lap top screen and keyboard in front of him.

Akihito took a few moments to get a hold of himself, what the fuck was he nervous for? He'd been doing this for years for thousands upon thousands, but performing for one man made him nervous.

He just needed to feel the music like always, forget the crowd, or the person in this case, like always, and just _play._

Play, as Midnight Kid.

So he did, with an invisible grin, he pulled his hood up once more, and he instantly felt more comfortable.

He was Midnight Kid, Asami knew he was Midnight Kid. This was what he wanted, it was alright.

He controlled a few flare lights to light the stage dimly, just enough that they could see each other, though Akihito stood out like a beacon because of the dried paint that was glowing still.

All he needed to do was play, so he did, he picked the first song, Sweat by David Guetta and Snoop Dogg.

He used the first verse and the bridge to get a feel for the music again, his hands roaming over the key board as he rocked his chest over the laptop, his right hand ever present on his earphone.

The song had an electric chorus, he set lasers and beams to light the stage as the beat hit.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

He chanced a look at Asami, and his breath caught as the strobe went off, in split seconds of perfect vision he caught Asami gazing at him, lounging back in the chair, his leg folded over the other with a Dunhill in his mouth, whiskey in hand.

The strobe was what saved him, the moments of blackness providing release from the unrelenting heat that those gold eyes contained.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

The strobe went off with the beat once more, as the bass thumped the floor of the stage, echoing through Akihito's chest, he dared not keep eye contact with the monster in the dark, so he labored over his gear once more, but he allowed his hips to sway as the lyrics rang out.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

Asami looked at Akihito as he concentrated on the desk in front of him, the boy's body moving unconsciously to the beat.

He was amazing, this was his, this creature before him that seemed to be one with the music, one with the sound and the lights as he swayed with the rhythm.

It was still unfathomable, but the evidence was right in front of him, in the form of the sparkling hazel eyes behind the spectacles that would cast a glance his way every few moments.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

Asami's groan was silenced by the thundering music as the chorus line hit once more, Akihito beginning to sweat again with the renewed movement, his chest beginning to shine with sweat, the paint running once more as spot lights swirled around their position on the stage.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

The way his boy moved on instinct over the equipment was so natural, so primal, the swing of the hip, that thump of his chest, the curve of his spine as he bent to flick the switchboard for the lights, it was Akihito.

He should have known, there was no one else it could have been.

He was a force of nature, hypnotizing him as the lyrics played out, he watched as Akihito lost himself, forgetting Asami was there, adding a pump to his knees so his entire body jerked up and down to the bass.

"_I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat."_

He needed to touch, feel, see how his boy worked, so he got up, picking up some paint, and made his way to stand behind Akihito and watch him in his environment.

The song faded out, and he watched as Akihito's hands flurried over the desk, flicking switches on the giant switchboard after programming them in the computer, adding more synth with the mixer on his software, this was his element.

He stepped up close to him when he saw Akihito notice that he wasn't in his chair anymore.

Akihito dared a look up to Asami, only to find he wasn't there, stiffening for a few moments until he felt the heat of Asami's chest against his back, relaxing instantly.

He'd been so caught up in the last song he forgot what he was here for, how could he ever forget.

He exhaled and went back to work as Asami gripped his wrists softly to follow his movements over the desk, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

The opening line to Champagne Showers. LMFAO. Natalia Kills urging him on, he liked this song.

"_We're gonna get you wet, We're gonna make you sweat, A night you won't forget, Are you ready for it?"_

Asami's hands ran up and down the lengths of his forearms as he worked, paying attention to his every movement as Akihito did his best to ignore the furnace of Asami's chest pressed against his back.

"_I'm gonna get you wet, I'm gonna make you sweat, A night you won't forget."_

"_Champagne showers, champagne showers, pop it in the club, we light it up 8 hour."_

Asami let go of the slender wrists to pull Akihito's hood down while taking a paint canister from his back pocket, popping the lid and wrapping an arm around the waist in front of him, he was rewarded with Akihito's head leaning back into his chest as the strobes animated their movements.

"_I said champagne showers, champagne showers, pop pop pop pop it in the club, we light it up every hour."_

He upended the neon yellow paint over the taut chest in front of him letting it run down underneath his low cut tshirt, careful to avoid the headphones and glasses on Akihito's head. He flung the canister to the side once Akihito was completely covered, letting his other hand roam over the slick body finally, smearing in the glowing mess like he'd wanted to do ever since he'd seen it happen the first time.

Akihito startled as he was spun around to face Asami as the song changed once more, For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

He looked to see Asami's paint covered hands taking off his tie, and catch sight of the mindless eyes that were glued to him, he finally understood.

Just like he captivated everyone else, he'd trapped Asami as well, those eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Those glowing eyes that were locked on Akihito, with no way to escape, pupils blown with nothing but want.

Only he could do this to Asami Ryuichi, only he could make Asami lose control, want to lock down an entire club and play with paint.

Only he could make Asami's eyes like that.

"_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over"_

He quickly set the next song to repeat, preprogrammed the lights, took his glasses and headphones off, and turned around to Asami once more.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment."_

He lead Asami back to his chair in the middle of the stage, pushing him back down into his as he picked up glow water and paint from the side of the chair.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment"_

He straddled Asami's hips and he rolled his own to the beat, keeping his gaze locked on those gold pools as he worked to undo his buttons and push the fabric aside.

Flares and lasers streaked their skin during the bridge as Akihito ran his hands up the heaving chest beneath him, Asami's hands began to do the same, slipping up his shirt in demand that he pull it off.

So he peeled the mess of a shirt off his skin and over his head, tossing it aside.

"_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over"_

He grabbed the canisters he'd set aside and upended the glowing water, letting it splash down his chest and mix with the blue paint he was pouring over Asami's body, who was running his hands up the lithe wet body in front of him, in a trance as Akihito swung his head to the song.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment."_

Asami watched as Akihito mouthed the last lines to him, 'I'm here for your entertainment.' this was his, this body on top of him, it belonged to him, he watched as Akihito's shining chest swayed over him, in and out of vision with the flash of lights.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment"_

He leant forward to lock the hips in place, down against his aching erection, and went to kiss the chest before him, but the paint was disgusting.

Growling in displeasure, he gripped the champagne bottle from the stand and washed Akihito's body down with the cold sparkling liquor, relishing the goose bumps that rose on the perfect skin, that was now clean enough to ravage.

It was his turn to make Akihito mindless as the song changed once more.

He savored the taste of expensive champagne as he explored the shuddering body with this mouth and hands, slipping one hand beneath Akihito's pants to cup a perfect ass cheek and squeeze.

"_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow"_

He looked up into Akihito's eyes, catching glimpses of the abandon in the hazel orbs is the lights caressed the perfect form on top of him.

His body that was now covered in bite marks and red lines from Asami's firm touches.

He was the only person that could make Akihito look like this, just as Akihito was the only person that could make him look exactly the same.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"_

In seconds, he'd stripped Akihito completely and tugged the boys body to press against his, capturing the panting breaths with his own hungry mouth.

Champagne mixed with the paint on his body, adding to the electric sensation as skin slid against skin.

Their lips danced together as Asami emptied the bottle of whiskey over Akihito's back next, trapping the mouth with his teeth as it tried to pull away in fright.

He rubbed the spirits up and down the slender spine, before letting it trickle down between his crack, following the trail with his fingers as he pressed a digit into Akihito's quivering entrance.

"_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"_

He let Akihito take a breath and steady himself above him, watching the new show as the shivering body arched it's back every time Asami rubbed his fingers over his sweet spot that only Asami could find.

He couldn't hear the moans over the thumping beat, but he could see those lips part as Akihito threw his head back and braced himself on Asami's chest, his eyes closed in his pleasure.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"_

Asami growled as the blonde tried frantically to undo Asami's belt, failing with his shaking hands.

The crime lord understood the need, and complied with Akihito's unspoken request, releasing his organ from the confines of his dress slacks and reposition Akihito on top of him, his aching head pressed against Akihito's stretched ring.

"_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"_

The strobe lights flashed as Akihito pressed himself down on Asami, and he watched Asami's eyes close in his own pleasure as he pushed up, burying himself in all the way.

He threw himself against his older lover, pressing their foreheads together as they moved their hips, feeling each other's hot breath gather between them.

"_Hold me down and make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_

_Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_

_Make me beg for more"_

Asami took control, gripping the globes of flesh riding him, guiding the hips into a mind blowing pace, slamming up again and again into the welcoming flesh, hard enough that he could hear Akihito's cries above the music.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"_

He pulled away to bite onto the soft skin in the junction of Akihito's neck, pulling the blonde closer once more with his mouth.

Akihito moaned right into his ear at the action, his breath hitching as Asami gave another forceful thrust upwards.

The blonde began pleading into his ear with hot needy breaths as Asami pumped faster, building the pressure between them.

"_Make me bleed, I like it raw, Like it raw, raw, raw!"_

Asami felt Akihito begin to lose rhythm as he neared his peak, leaning back to grip onto Asami's biceps and stare at him with begging hazel eyes, asking to be finished.

He watched the desperate face flash under the strobe lights, his eyes locked on his as Asami brought a hand round to tease the leaking cock bouncing up and down in front of him.

Watching the sticky chest heave on top of him did all kinds of things to Asami's control, but seeing Akihito bite his bottom lip in frustration, his eyes flooded with lust as he silently begged Asami for release had the crime lord complying with the request before he lost it himself.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"_

He ground up against the velvet insides encasing him, stroking his head long and slow over Akihito's prostate as he gripped the blonde's shaft to jerk it in the same rhythm, draining it as the boy spilled all over his stomach with release.

Asami watched Akihito mouth his name over and over as he found his own release, his lovers insides gripping him wondrously in a tight embrace, milking his dick as he came long and hard into Akihito's ass.

The crime lord threw his head back against the chair, drawing out the orgasm with slow strokes and hissing between his teeth as Akihito collapsed onto his chest to rock his hips on Asami's.

As the pleasure ebbed away, leaving a deep sense of satisfaction, Asami finally let go of those sumptuous hips and wrapped his arms around Akihito's body to keep him close, not wanting the moment to pass.

The music stopped, but the pair stayed in the chair to catch their breath, enjoying the closeness of each other despite the alcohol and paint sticking their bodies together, and they both finally came to terms with the power they had over one another.

As their breathing returned to normal, Asami smirked at an idea that came to him, a wonderful idea, maybe his best yet.

He murmured into Akihito's ear his thoughts.

"Akihito, I think I might buy this place."

* * *

.

That is that chapter finally DONE! What a mission, special thanks to Coritos who let me nag her for the entire chapter to check if I was doing okay.

I actually have NO IDEA what I want to happen after this, I could end the entire story here, or keep it going with dribs and drabbles, if people want to throw me ideas then I'm cool with that.

Akihito does a concert here and there, gets a stalker maybe, or crazy fans, Sudou becomes his manager and Asami gets jealous that they're close, ya know, things like that.

**For now, I am going to call it finished.**

**.**

**Thank you everyone, who read, favourited followed and reviewed. :)**


End file.
